


What They Deserve to Get

by usei



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Hyunwoo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, JooHyuk, M/M, OCs - Freeform, OOCness, Romance, Slavery, Violence, Wonkyun, hyungwon is sad beta, i dont know what am i doing, omega kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usei/pseuds/usei
Summary: Hyunwoo is an alpha who hates the alpha community. He is trying to fight against differences in social status due to second gender. But Hyunwoo is helpless because he is an alpha without a partner. So that his dominance is weak. Hoseok convinces Hyunwoo to find an omega partner. And in this world omega is a commodity that is made into slavery. ( OMG the summary sucks. I’m sorry. )Warning : showki centered, slightly wonkyun and joohyuk
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 35
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Hello, it’s me! I know I don’t even finish my other fic but suddenly I got this omegaverse idea. I need to write it down before it flies away. So here is it. The fic is quite long but not that long, so I divide this fic into 3 parts. I’m still translating part 2 and 3, so please enjoy part 1 first. I apologize if there are many errors in the language. Please enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer : If there are similarities between places and events, it is purely a coincidence. Everything that happens in this fiction is the author's imagination so please read it wisely.

In this broken world, chaos happens to be everywhere. The existence of the second gender has been the main reason why humans have committed crimes against each other for centuries. Slavery, injustice and differences in social levels bring the world into a new level of entertainment that satisfies human passions.

In this world, only alphas who can lead in all fields. Wealth and power are theirs. Their speech is the rule. Most of the government and the economy is held by humans with alpha status—Rich people, investors, businessmen and even famous celebrities and artists. On the other hand, betas will be a money flow pawn without being able to enjoy the results of their hard work. The existence of a beta is on the same level with workers who are employed 24 hours at a low wage. They will always be human workers until the end of their lives. Only betas who are born from respectable alpha and omega pairs can have a better position but that is very rare. According to research, most births from an alpha and omega mating will result in alpha childrens.

The most terrible position in this world is being an omega. They were made as slaves of the lowest slaves by alphas and betas—all kinds of slaves : ranging from domestic slaves, slaves to display power, slaves to producing children or simply being slaves of sexual gratification. How they are treated is up to their respective masters. But as good as a master is to omega, the treatment they get can never be called proper.

It is a tradition in the highest social status, where an alpha will look for an omega to be used as a reproduction tool to get alpha gender children. The reason behind it is because alpha and beta mating could never 100% produce good alpha offspring. The physical and mental state of an omega is so weak that they will only give birth to children of the same gender as their partner even though the probability of being born as an omega child may occur with a probability of less than 10%.

The presence of omegas are quite rare, not more than 20% of the population. They are always used as a commodity that is traded in the underground community. Each country has its own underground community, which aims to find and produce omegas. Not all omegas in the community are of good quality. Many of them have beautiful faces yet have low physical endurance. Because most of the alphas are looking for omegas to be a sex slave, therefore omegas who have low physical endurance will be used as a reproductive tool for omegas children.

The presence of betas are quite common, about 50% of the population. Their existence does not match their social status. Despite their greater numbers, betas have a hard time beating alphas. Physical, mental and even intelligence of alphas are the most perfect form of a human being. However, because of their perfection, alpha becomes arrogant. They form their own world, become rulers and rule this world.

Even though alphas are the ruler, their life is not completely peaceful. Alphas have their own community too. They will compete with each other to show their power there. It's not unusual to see them gather to have a party. The meeting was held only for show off.

**~~oOo~~**

His name is Son Hyunwoo. An alpha lineage, surnamed Son who is known as the biggest investor in several fields of business. The Son family's biggest business is the traveling business. They are the masters of the local and international hotel, airline and restaurant businesses. The Son family is the biggest tax contributor to the state, therefore they are one of the elites in the alpha community.

Son Hyunwoo is still young enough to be the heir of Son's business. The father gave his power to the son 5 years ago when Hyunwoo turned 23. The inheritance of the throne is a big question in the alphas community because Hyunwoo's father is still fit enough to run their business. But he gave his power to Hyunwoo who was a young man and then went missing somewhere. Even so, Hyunwoo proved his ability and his business empire got even crazier in Hyunwoo's hands.

That day was the day Alphas community meeting was held in Seoul City. Son Hyunwoo was invited to the meeting even though he really hated it. Hyunwoo doesn't like crowds. As an alpha, he doesn't look aggressive or greedy even though Hyunwoo has an intimidating physical form compared to other alphas. He doesn't like to show off his power in front of other alpha because he thinks it's a waste—but at some point, he showed his power to another alpha who hurt another gender sometimes.

One of the things that disgusted him the most about the meeting is the alpha who came with their omega slaves. The omegas will be used as a spectacle together, even in the most extreme conditions : the omegas will be used as a public sex tool at the meeting. Alphas community gathering is a show of power and slave masquerading as an official elite gathering. Most of the public doesn't know the reality or maybe they know but can't do anything about it.

Even though Hyunwoo didn't like coming to meetings, he was forced to do so because there were special sanctions for the alphas who’s not participating. And Hyunwoo didn't want to be penalized. The penalty took many forms. The one that Hyunwoo avoided the most was handing over part of his business to another alpha partner, which he didn't like, because it would have a big impact on the welfare of his employees. Therefore, the thing he always did was show up briefly and then left for business reasons.

"They did it again," a man in a black coat spoke. He had just downed a glass of champagne but he felt like he wanted to vomit now. The disgusting sight started again. There are those who flaunt their omegas, some are torturing omegas in public. Want to prove that the existence of alphas are the strongest of all genders.

"Right. I hate all of that. What's the life of an elite? They are trash," Hyunwoo snorted. He walked to the long table that served food. He put back the wine glass that he wanted to drink. "We better go, Hoseok."

Hoseok also hates the meeting because he had witnessed an omega being killed during a meeting just because the omega dropped food on the expensive clothes of a top artist. Finally, he realized that the rules of this world were a glamorous world for alphas but became a hell for betas especially omegas. He and Hyunwoo are living proof that a strong existence cannot change what happens in this world.

The man called Hoseok nodded. Lee Hoseok is one of the alpha who is loyal to Hyunwoo. He is Hyunwoo's most competent business partner. Hyunwoo became good friends with Hoseok 2 years ago when they met at a community meeting. The two immediately matched because they shared the same thoughts about the destruction of humanity due to the second gender.

"Well, my, two of our gentlemen are just about to go. Even though the main menu hasn't started yet." An older alpha approached them. The alpha brought a very beautiful and elegant female omega who was wearing a party dress filled with diamond ornaments. Looks like the omega got a good treatment only on the outside, because Hyunwoo could see some scars on the back of her hands and neck.

"Yes, we are. _It is not nice_ to meet you today, Mr Kang." Hyunwoo was about to step away from Kang, but his steps stopped when he heard the screams of pain from the crowd. Seems like a poor omega was being tormented behind the crowd. Hyunwoo got a headache when he heard the scream.

"You still haven't brought an omega? Though I would love to see what kind of omegas that young master Son who hates this community has chosen." Kang laughed out loud. He embraced the omega. The Kang family is a competitor to the Son family's business, everyone in the community knows that he is hostile to his father and Hyunwoo. Alphas of the Kang family always try to show their superiority in public.

Hyunwoo didn't want to look at the man. His hands clenched so hard. His body started to heat up. _Everyone always talks about it._

"You should try it, young master Son. You just haven't tasted how good an omega is." Kang patted his own crotch in front of Hyunwoo. "You know, this thing needs to be released. That's also one of the reasons why you are powerless in this community even though you are rich. _Just like your father_."

Both Hyunwoo and Hoseok gave Kang an intimidating gaze. Even though they are physically bigger, it's not that easy to intimidate other alphas. Moreover, alpha who has an omega as a pair. Alpha who has omega will produce more dominant pheromones than alpha without a partner.

"I heard rumors that your father left you. What a pity young alpha without omega tries to fight against the community. Maybe your father realized that the existence of social status is real and he enjoyed it. Therefore, he left his stubborn son." Kang grinned, lifting the chin of the omega who was writhing in his arms. He kissed and licked the woman's cheek. Kang continued, "I'm also sure about those rumors. _Hahaha._ Rumors about your father even made your omega brother as a sex slave. He must be getting a lot of money from your filthy brother."

That moment was the moment Hyunwoo reached the peak of his emotion. He grabbed Kang by the collar and threw a hard fist at his face. Make the omega female screamed hysterically.

_He doesn't like anyone telling bad things about his father. His father is the first alpha figure to become a role model for Hyunwoo. He won't let anyone make fun of him._

The crowd turned their eyes to Hyunwoo who was too busy beating Kang's face. Hyunwoo paid no attention to the pain in his hands. He continued to beat the face until it was bleeding profusely and even broke some of the man’s teeth. His body gave off a very thick musk-scented pheromone filling up the meeting room, causing some of the omegas to lose their body control. But Kang did not stay silent, his body emitted a spicy smell that pierced nose as he returned Hyunwoo's fist.

Hoseok tried so hard to hold Hyunwoo's body. Even though Hoseok's body is quite muscular, Hyunwoo is the champion between them when it comes to power. It's not that easy to hold back an angry Hyunwoo.

"Hyunwoo, stop. Stop beating him. Your pheromones make the omegas screw up." Only using those words, Hyunwoo could stop. He looked around the room while he still caught his breath. Some of the omegas started to feel weak and sat on their knees. Alpha pheromones that are out of control could trigger omega’s heat, especially young alpha without a partner like Hyunwoo. Therefore, usually Hyunwoo is always calm when his eye radar catches the presence of omega around him.

Kang's female omega tried to help her master who fell to the floor with a face full of blood. Seems like the female omega wasn’t affected by Hyunwoo's pheromone—she could be already mated.

"We better go." Hyunwoo left quickly. Hoseok followed.

Hyunwoo walked quickly, not noticing that Hoseok kept calling his name. He called the driver to immediately pick him up in the lobby of the meeting hall. He stepped into the car followed by Hoseok.

"Calm down, Hyunwoo."

Hyunwoo tried to adjust the rhythm of his breath and the flow of his emotions. The scent of aggressive musk was still rising from his body. He was frustrated. Luckily, Hyunwoo's car driver is a beta. Otherwise, there would be the same mess.

"Shit. I lost control. Surely those omegas will be delicious food for them." His hands clenched hard. Due to the influence of Hyunwoo's aggressive pheromones, some omegas entered a period of heat suddenly. Omegas in heat will be the object of public sex shared at the meeting.

"I know, Kang is a bastard. But you have to control yourself, Hyunwoo. Alpha without a partner cannot show more domination. You will only become a trigger for Omega’s sufferings if you do not control yourself well." Hoseok chimed in, he began to feel frustrated being in such a ridiculous social status environment. He and Hyunwoo tried to show their power, but always failed. In this cruel second gender world, sexuality is associated with everything.

"I don't want a partner. I don't want to torture them."

"I understand, Hyunwoo. But you have to remember what your father said. You must immediately find an omega partner. Apart from raising your status, you need to have alpha offspring who will continue our fight against this social status." That's what Hoseok had been doing for the past few weeks: convincing Hyunwoo to find an omega to get offspring and gain higher social status. Besides because Hyunwoo is living alone right now. Alpha that live alone too long will lose their dominance to other alphas.

"But..."

"Hyunwoo, you know what happened to your father, right? You have to decide as soon as possible."

The car arrived at Hoseok's residence first. The arrival of Hoseok and Hyunwoo was greeted by an male omega who was Hoseok's partner. The scent of cinnamon filled the room as the omega smiled at Hyunwoo.

"Hyung, you come." Omega approached Hyunwoo and sniffed him. "What's the matter? Why do you smell so strong? It's dangerous." Although Hyunwoo had calmed down enough, his body's reaction wasn’t as fast as his emotional reaction.

"It's okay, Changkyunie. How are you?" Hyunwoo gently stroked omega's hair. His eyes radiated affection.

"I'm fine. Hoseok-hyung treats me well." He smiled back at Hoseok. His feet stepped closer to the alpha and embraced his burly body.

Changkyun is Hoseok's partner and also Hyunwoo's younger brother. The existence of Changkyun in the Son family became a big controversy in the community. The birth of an omega from an alpha-omega pair is very rare in the community but the Son family maintains its existence. It is a tradition that usually occurs when an omega is born from alpha offspring, they will be discarded or killed because they are considered to have tainted family history. Even the existence of an omega who gives birth to offspring will be eradicated in the end.

"How is the baby? Did you go to the doctor?" Hyunwoo asked. His eyes continued to form a half crescent moon because he kept smiling seeing his brother live happily with Hoseok. It was the most beautiful joy for Hyunwoo when he found out Hoseok wanted to be a partner with Changkyun. So far, he has always been worried about his younger brother's fate. His existence is always hidden because of the unfavorable environment.

"The baby is fine. Being pregnant is a fun thing besides the morning sickness." He rubbed his stomach lightly. "You also have to choose your omega, hyung. They will definitely be the luckiest person."

Hyunwoo pondered. His heart still had doubts about having an omega in his life. During this time, he continued to witness how his mother and brother were treated badly. Having a partner isn’t always fun for Hyunwoo. His two eyes have seen themselves. However, when he saw Hoseok and Changkyun, he did not rule out that possibility.

Hoseok interrupted, "That's right. Think carefully about what I said, Hyunwoo. How about we come to the underground community? Maybe we will find an omega that suits you there."

What Hoseok said was the truth. Hyunwoo's social status can rise in the community if he has an omega. The presence of omega will increase the dominance of an alpha over other alpha, especially when the omega has a strong presence. Even though Hoseok never showed Changkyun to the public, the other alphas could smell omega scent from Hoseok's body and he gained more power in front of others.

"Okay."

**~~oOo~~**

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Chae Hyungwon. I'm a beta. I will be your guide today." A tall yet slender beta introduced himself. His hair was black and a little bit long. His face is handsome even though he is not an alpha.

"I'm—"

"I know. Son Hyunwoo and Lee Hoseok, right? You guys are very famous in the community." Hyungwon interrupted. One of Hyunwoo's eyebrows rose. He suspected that the word "famous" is not a good thing.

"Really? Thank you." Hoseok smiled briefly. The beta was surprised. There are no alphas that are as casual as them. In general, alphas are very arrogant.

"You've come at a bad time, gentlemen. The auction of omegas just finished last week. Most of the best omegas in this community have already been sold out." His long legs stepped in. His hands gave instructions to the two alphas to follow him to a special room. "Having more than one omega is the current trend. So these are the only adult omega stocks left."

_Trend? Stock?_ Hearing that made Hyunwoo want to get angry. Omegas were really considered as stuff. But he tried his best to maintain emotional stability because they were in the nest of the omegas. They arrived at a room bordered by glass. The Omegas gathered in a room behind the glass window, most likely it was like a peeping room. The omegas didn’t notice them and they were busy with themselves—it seemed that the room was also limiting their sense of smelling.

"They are beautiful," Hyunwoo praised. There are several male and female omegas. According to him, none of the omega is ugly. They are blessed with a cute little physique and a naturally charming face. The physical differences always attract the attention of the alpha.

It was so sad to see them locked up. Even Hyunwoo lamented his own fate. In order to gain descent and social status, Hyunwoo had to visit this ridiculous place.

"Yes, of course. Omega is a beautiful creature. But their fate is bad," Hyungwon felt his fate was better than the Omegas. He realized he had slipped off his words just now. He turned restlessly. He didn't dare to talk about such things in front of the alphas because it could make them angry. However, the two alphas smiled sadly.

"Does anyone catch your eyes?" Hoseok asked. He also paid attention to where Hyunwoo's eyes were looking. Hyunwoo were still looking for a moment.

Hyunwoo censored all the omegas in existence. If he could, he wanted to free them all. All of them are really beautiful. But both of his brows furrowed when he found a male omega who was sitting staring at the outside window. His sharp gaze shot out to the window. His body is the tiniest among omega males. His face is handsome and beautiful at the same time. His hair looks very soft. His nose is sharp and his lips flushed red. But what made Hyunwoo surprised was that his cheeks were stained blue and there were many cut scars on his face and his neck.

"Who is he? Why is his face covered by wounds?" Hyunwoo pointed at the male omega. His eyes were stuck in omega’s presence. Supposedly, the omegas in the underground community are omegas that haven’t been sold and they haven’t been subjected to physical abuse.

"Ah. He is one of a rebellious omega. He almost died several times from being tortured by his master. In the end, many times, he was returned to here because of the betas’s help at the alpha's household who tormented him." Hyungwon answered, a little worried that the male omega would be chosen by Hyunwoo.

"I just found out there is an omega who's that brave," Hoseok muttered. In his life, he had never seen an omega against an alpha.

"Yes, but what he did was futile. Even though his heart was fighting, his body couldn't. An angry alpha could easily drop omega. Therefore, he nearly died so many times and was subjected to torturous sexual torture."

Hyunwoo couldn't take his gaze off that male omega. Now the omega just left the room without warning. It seemed he didn't care what happened anymore.

"I chose him. How much should I pay for him?" Hyunwoo turned his head, looked at the surprised Hyungwon. Recently, none of the alphas had turned their attention to this omega because his physique was still recovering.

"Are you sure, sir?"

Hyunwoo nodded firmly.

**~~oOo~~**

Hyungwon came to room number 15 and knocked on the door. He sighed heavily. Again, the male omega acted casually in the showroom. He just left even before orders were given to him.

"Kihyun, an alpha is interested in you. You have to pack up," Hyungwon entered the 4x4 meter room. The omega just sat weakly on the bed, staring at the light from behind the air hole in his room. His eyes were sharp but there was no life in them.

"Okay." He slowly packed his clothes and belongings. It didn't take too long because most of his belongings were still in the suitcase. He didn’t fight back, feeling that fate always brought him bad luck. At least, _he will die this time_ , he thought to himself.

"Don't act silly again, Kihyun. We don't want to see you nearly die again. Accept what has become your fate. Your life is precious. That's all I can say."

"My life is precious because only things like me can satisfy them." Hyungwon sighed heavily at Kihyun's negative comments. As a beta, he doesn't know what it feels like to be sexually tortured like that of the alphas and omegas—yes, alphas can also be tormented because of their demanding sexuality needs for example : rut. Betas have no demanding sexual needs therefore they are perfect slave worker pawns.

Hyungwon picked up the omega’s suitcase named Kihyun, helped him carry it to the lobby. Kihyun just silently followed him, he didn't even change his worn clothes even though Hyungwon had given him a warning. Many of the alphas really think about how their omegas look because ugly omegas will ruin their image.

"I hope he will be a good alpha for you, Kihyun. Even though it's almost impossible." Sometimes Hyungwon's words are painful but that's how it is, so Kihyun nodded in acceptance with a sad smile.

Two masculine alphas together with their luxury car waiting for Kihyun's appearance. One of the two stared at Kihyun from a distance. The alpha gave him a small smile. Kihyun stared back, feeling all his senses had died. Was what he saw was a smile? Oh, of course not, it must be a grin of lust. He was sure that soon his legs would droop because of the alpha’s pheromone.

"Let's go." Hyunwoo extended his hand to the tiny omega. Kihyun just froze, and didn't understand what that meant. The alpha's eyebrows rose, surprised because his existence seemed neglected by the omega. He took Kihyun's hand gently, pulled him into the car. Instantly, Kihyun went into defense mode and pulled his hand roughly from Hyunwoo's grasp. Hyungwon panicked.

"Well, sorry Mr. Son. Kihyun's hand is still recovering, maybe there is still a little pain." He helped to follow up. Hyungwon gently pushed Kihyun into the car.

Hyungwon waved at Kihyun when the car was ready to go, although it was ignored. He hoped that good luck would come to the omega this time. They left for the Son family residence. Kihyun sat on the back seat together with Hyunwoo while Hoseok drove.

"He looks cute in close up." Hoseok peeked through the windshield.

"Hey." Hyunwoo glared, giving warning to Hoseok. Not only because Hoseok stared at his omega, but also because Hoseok is mated with Hyunwoo's younger brother, Changkyun. If Hoseok did something bad to his brother, Hyunwoo swore he would finish him off.

"I'm not flirting with him. I'm just saying what I think."

"Right, He looks really pretty up close. All omegas are like that." Hyunwoo said shamelessly, Hoseok smiled wickedly.

Kihyun's eyes focused on the highway. His eyebrows knitted together when he heard the compliment. He laughed to himself. An alpha praises him only to raise the mood for sex at the end. Then after the lust is released, Kihyun's existence will drop to the level of a cockroach. He was used to it.

In an hour, they arrived at Hyunwoo's residence. Some of Hyunwoo's servants swiftly brought Kihyun's suitcase in and began to prepare a room for him. Kihyun stepped out of the car and looked around. The residence was huge, it seemed like the largest he had ever visited as an alpha's slave—surely the alpha who bought him was a very rich person. He was enchanted by the magnificence of the house, radiating from his dim eyes.

"I'll leave you guys to get along," Hoseok patted Kihyun's shoulder softly, Kihyun shuddered. "Just relax and welcome."

Kihyun was so surprised when he saw Hoseok leave them. In his mind, he would be those two alpha's new toys when he arrived at the mansion. But apparently not, only the tan yet tall alpha would enjoy his body that day. Kihyun swallowed hard.

There were only the alpha and the omega in the room. The servants went to take care of their work. Hyunwoo sat on the long sofa, while putting some of his things on the glass table beside the sofa. He loosened his tie and shirt. The corner of his eyes caught Kihyun who was standing still.

"Have a seat, please. You can make all of this as your own home now. Welcome." Hyunwoo smiled a little. Kihyun took a step back. "What is your name?"

"Kihyun. Yoo Kihyun." He answered weakly.

"What a beautiful name."

Such a typical of a young alpha—asking his name only to praise him and then pulling him onto the bed roughly and then fuck him so hard mercilessly. Kihyun had been through worse than all of that. But what Kihyun thought hadn't happened yet. The thought was more torturous. Maybe it was true about what Hyungwon said that Kihyun must accept how his fate leads. Some parts of his body still felt the pain, maybe by accepting it and trying to enjoy it would reduce the pain.

Kihyun stepped closer to Hyunwoo, stopping right in front of the alpha. Hyunwoo is the most handsome alpha that Kihyun has ever seen. At least, by building that image, Kihyun might be able to enjoy the sex this time. _I can do it, I can do it._ Without thinking anymore, he sat on Hyunwoo's lap. The alpha was surprised when the two tiny thighs pressed against his thighs. Something inside him rose from toe to head. A strange sensation that Hyunwoo had never felt before.

Kihyun took the alpha's big hands, put them on his chest. His hand directed Hyunwoo to unbutton his shirt. Some of the buttons on his shirt were open, exposing omega's milky white skin, which was still covered by scars. Hyunwoo withdrew his hand quickly. Kihyun put his hands around the alpha's neck, pulling his head sinking into his own neck. Instantly Hyunwoo shuddered, when the omega gave off a sweet and seductive aroma. Aroma of vanilla ice cream with a hint of citrus. Hyunwoo was melting like an ice cream in the middle of the summer.

Hyunwoo never had this close to an omega. Kihyun's existence is very different from Changkyun. Even though he had lived with his younger brother for years. His instincts took over. His plump lips pressed so hard into Kihyun's neck, tracing every inch of the omega’s skin, leaving a wet trail. His nose sniffed and inhaled the scent of omega. His nose kept buried on that beautiful neck. Something was fighting inside Hyunwoo. He really wanted to bite it especially when he heard Kihyun's moans in his ear. _He sounded so delicious._

Kihyun never flirted with an alpha. Maybe it was the best way right now to try it, to reduce the pain. He kissed the alpha's ear, his body writhing in his lap. His legs began to limp when the alpha’s pheromone filled up the room. Kihyun closed his eyes so tightly. The moment finally arrived. The moment when the alpha would devour him alive and he did nothing but obey his biology needs. The fear came again. Afterall, Kihyun couldn't hold it anymore.

"Stop it." The alpha voice sounded intimidating. Kihyun trembled. He had never heard such a dominant alpha in his life.

"Get out of me."

Kihyun let go of his hug. Without realizing it, the corners of his eyes were filled with tears. He got up from Hyunwoo's lap. Whatever he did against his fate never worked. A lowly omega like himself couldn’t take over alpha’s dominance. He prepared himself to accept the worst.

Hyunwoo stood up slowly. His hands returned to button up Kihyun's tattered shirt. The omega was stunned.

"Sang-hee!" Hyunwoo called. A female beta dressed as a servant came from behind the magnificent door in a hurry. He bowed to Hyunwoo.

"Yes sir?"

"Show Kihyun his room. He seems tired. Don't forget to give special care for him, he is still recovering." Hyunwoo's hand gave a small pat on his back. He encouraged Kihyun to follow the servant. The omega stepped hesitantly. His iris met Hyunwoo’s for a moment. Hyunwoo looked at him flatly.

Hyunwoo went to his room and closed the door roughly. He sat on the bed, massaging his forehead. He almost got out of control. Hyunwoo still felt Kihyun's leftover scent on his body. Something beneath his pants felt so tight and called for attention. The lust almost took over and made Hyunwoo become a disgusting alpha. Is this what Kang always calls out? Was Hyunwoo really part of that lecherous social community? His heart is not, but his body is. He cursed to himself.

"This world is cruel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : I’m sorry for the late update. Here is part 2. Part 2 is longer than part 1 because I can’t decide how to divide part 2 and 3.I apologize if there are many errors in the language. Please enjoy!
> 
> !!!!!  
> Let me warn you : Part 2 is showki centered and explains how their relationship develops. So there will be a full sexual intercourse part. You can skip it if you feel uncomfortable. Actually I’m bad at writing smut scenes so please bear with it. 
> 
> Disclaimer : If there are similarities between places and events, it is purely a coincidence. Everything that happens in this fiction is the author's imagination so please read it wisely.

That morning Kihyun came to the dining room wearing new clean clothes. His body smelled good and his skin gave off a glow. His face looked more refreshed than last night. The maid named Sang-hee gave Kihyun extraordinary treatment. The woman even gave warm water with a lavender scent to soak himself until he relaxed. Last night, _perhaps_ , he did look like a mess. Therefore, the alpha did not want to have sex with him, Kihyun thought to himself.

"Good morning, Kihyun. Did you sleep well? You look better." Hyunwoo greeted, the corners of his lips formed a smile. Kihyun deserves praise for his perfect physique. Hyunwoo had never seen an omega as beautiful as Kihyun before. His face remained attractive even though it was covered by scars.

Kihyun was very welcome to sit next to Hyunwoo. The dining table is long. It felt strange because there were only the two of them there. But at least Kihyun was relieved, today he would be tortured by one alpha without the help of their servants. Being a spectacle for the servants was the most terrifying thing he had been through—He remembered none of them even flinched when Kihyun's eyes asked for help.

"Yes sir." Kihyun answered weakly. His eyes were focused on the food that had just been served. To his surprise, the food was quite simple. A typical light western breakfast: there were breads, all kinds of grilled seafood, sunny sides up, salad, and many kinds of fruit. But there was no rice, chicken or even traditional kimchi.

"Don't call me sir. You are my partner, so you must call my given name. It's Hyunwoo."

Kihyun's brows knitted—he thought so hard—he was never allowed to call the owner's given name before. His mouth closed, he tried to say the name but it felt so difficult. But, should he do it? Would that alpha gonna slap Kihyun in the face if he tried to call the name?

"It's okay, Kihyun. Don't be afraid. Try it slowly." Hyunwoo's voice sounded very soft and patient—it was very different from his alpha voice last night when Kihyun tried to flirt with the man. Kihyun swallowed his saliva. He hoped that was not a new test in his life. Hopefully the alpha in front of him wasn’t an alpha who likes playing games.

Kihyun peeked unwillingly. The alpha’s eyes before him looked different than his other owners. He saw Kihyun as a human. Could that look lie to him? Of course it can—Kihyun always experiences the same thing.

"Hyun—Hyunwoo." Kihyun closed his eyes. His body was tense and gripping to the chair tightly. Kihyun imagined that big hand would slam him roughly to the floor and stepped on his body. Let whatever happens. Death didn't matter to him either. But Kihyun never thought about it. Instead, that big hand reached his hair and stroked it gently.

"Well done. You should do it with more confidence." Hyunwoo returned to focus on his breakfast. He watched as Kihyun was stunned. The omega didn’t touch any food on his plate. "Don't you like the food? I'm sorry. I'm not picky about food. I eat whatever they cook for me. I think the servants are in the mood for food like this. You can request whatever you like."

Kihyun shook his head. For the umpteenth time, Hyunwoo surprised Kihyun. Even the alpha gave the servants freedom in the household. Was he telling the truth? Kihyun didn't even know whether that alpha’s word could be trusted. But he needed to admit that he is quite picky about food but he hesitated to say so.

The corner of his eye caught Hyunwoo who was staring and wanting an answer. He answered doubtfully, "I can't eat seafood. I'm sorry. I don't have a problem if I don't eat. I'm used to it." He watched his feet under the table. His hands were fidgeting restlessly on his lap.

"That's not good. You have to eat a lot. You are so thin." Apart from the fact that the omega’s physical appearance would be an alpha's pride, Hyunwoo felt that the smaller man needed a lot of nutrition so that his body would recover quickly. "Is there any food you like? It's okay. Tell me."

"I love chicken." Kihyun muttered in a barely audible voice.

"Is that so? Okay. Let's go, then."

"Eh?"

Hyunwoo grabbed Kihyun's hand and left the dining table filled with food. The servants panicked when they saw Hyunwoo and Kihyun left without warning. They drove a luxury car with a very soft seat, even Kihyun was allowed to sit in the seat next to the driver—Hyunwoo drove the car.

It didn't take too long to arrive at one of the district areas. Kihyun had never been to that area before, so he didn't recognize it—nor did he know the name of the area.

"This area is occupied by betas. They open all kinds of shops here. Even though it's not as fancy as a mall, I’m sure you'll love it." Kihyun was a little relieved after hearing that. He was worried that Hyunwoo would take him to the territory of the alphas—it would be a disaster for him. Kihyun no longer wanted to be a sex object that is shared together.

They arrived at a traditional chicken restaurant. The restaurant's decoration was very attractive, making Kihyun's eyes sparkle. Especially when they stepped in, they were greeted by the delicious smell of fried chicken.

"Long time no see, Mr. Son. Please sit wherever you want." The owner approached them with enthusiasm.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for not visiting for a long time."

"It's okay. We should be one who visits you. The district is busy right now." Hyunwoo chuckled softly. He patted the owner's arm. "So, what do you want to order? We will provide the best."

"Your food is always the best." The owner blushed. He scratched the nape of his neck. "Serve them all. I want him to try them."

The restaurant owner turned his head, noticing the existence of a smaller man beside Hyunwoo. No wonder, he felt strange, because ever since the door was opened, he had smelled the scent of an omega who hardly existed in the district—Even though they can't be affected by pheromones, betas can smell the pheromone scent a little bit but not strongly. "Is he... your omega, Mr Son?"

Hyunwoo nodded. Kihyun took a few steps back when the beta glared at him.

"Oh my. Finally." He walked over to Kihyun, realizing Kihyun was a little uncomfortable with the beta. "You are very beautiful. You are a very lucky omega. Mr. Son is the best alpha, he even bought all the property here so we can live in peace. Please, sit down. I'll give you our best chickens."

Kihyun sat together with Hyunwoo at the table near the large window in the entrance. He could see the busyness that existed around the district—there were clothing stores, street food restaurants, toy shops, pet shops, etc. Kihyun was stunned, he had never witnessed such a peaceful area. The omega seemed to have jumped into Hyunwoo's fairytale world. All of these things happen because of the presence of alpha in front of him? Was it true that the alpha was not acting like the other alphas? Kihyun kept wondering in his mind.

His eyes sparkled when he saw the various types of chicken dishes served in front of him. Hyunwoo chuckled, it turned out that Kihyun looked so innocent when he saw the chicken.

"What's wrong? Go on." Hyunwoo's hand gave a gesture to encourage Kihyun to take the food on the table. Kihyun blinked repeatedly. He was still hesitant but his stomach was feeling hungry—he didn't even touch his breakfast this morning at Hyunwoo's residence. He took one of the chicken thighs that looked spicy, sniffed it briefly and started chewing it.

"It's so delicious." He took one more bite. His other hand was busy picking up another piece of chicken. Hyunwoo smiled softly. Kihyun ate in a very cute way. His mouth is small but he tried to put a lot of chicken in it. His cheeks were bloated like a hamster. Even the chicken sauce stained his lips, cheeks and even his clothes.

"Wait here. Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." Kihyun panicked when he saw Hyunwoo leaving him alone at the restaurant. Several customers and waiters noticed. They whispered something about Kihyun. He might be the subject of gossip again, they were definitely eyeing Kihyun again. Maybe they were trying to do bad things to Kihyun. As he expected, He shouldn’t say he loves chicken and eat them peacefully. Maybe—

"Hey, relax. You're safe here." A female servant greeted him and smiled at him. Even the betas were friendly to him? Is this even real?

Kihyun continued to eat the chicken worriedly. His eyes focused on the street, looking for the alpha's whereabouts. Kihyun never felt that uneasy when he was left alone by an alpha. Usually, he felt relieved to be free from alpha’s surveillance. But the area was a strange place he had never visited. Kihyun couldn’t predict what he would experience there. However, in less than 10 minutes, Hyunwoo came back.

"What's wrong?" Hyunwoo asked when he saw Kihyun became tense. But Kihyun was silent again, he didn't dare to reveal what was in his head. Every time Kihyun spoke and fought back, the pain that he would receive was more painful that made him feel numb. "Kihyun, hey, tell me. It's okay. Just be yourself."

His eyes met Hyunwoo's iris. Why did the alpha always give off a soothing aroma to him?

“Whe—where did you go?” He lowered his head.

"Why asking? Did you miss me already?" Hyunwoo chuckled. A very surprising moment, he never thought that he could be someone who likes teasing like that. Kihyun panicked because he didn't understand what the alpha meant. "You'll find out later. Now just enjoy your meal."

He nodded slowly and continued eating. After eating, Hyunwoo had time to take him to walk around the district—Hyunwoo took him to see various types of interesting shops there. He met many betas who welcomed him. They were very kind and treated Kihyun like a friend. After touring the district, Hyunwoo suggested going back to the residence to allow him to rest—Kihyun needed more time to rest for fast recovery. When he got into the car, Kihyun was very surprised when Hyunwoo took out a bouquet of pink roses from behind the back seat and gave it to Kihyun.

"If you want to know where I went earlier, that's the answer. The flowers are beautiful, they look good on you." Kihyun almost cried silently when he received it—he didn't know why. Maybe it was because he had trouble falling asleep because he was worried that the alpha would come to him in the middle of the night so it made his eyes sting. He was silent along the way while sniffing the smell of fresh roses lovingly. He had never been treated that well in his entire life but Hyunwoo gave it generously. Was this just a dream? After Kihyun feels happy, will he be used as a tool? Kihyun didn't even understand what was going on.

"Thank you. I don't have anything that I can give you as a thank you." He took a deep breath. Maybe this was the goal. Make Kihyun say thank you and then give himself to the alpha. Maybe that was the alpha's way to conquer a dissident omega like Kihyun. However, Kihyun had been surrendering himself from the start they met though. "You can use my body as you please."

Nevertheless, Hyunwoo didn’t say anything. The alpha patted the top of his head and just left him in front of his room.

**~~oOo~~**

Hoseok took a sip of coffee while his eyes were fixed on Hyunwoo who was daydreaming. "So, what about Kihyun? All good?" Changkyun sat next to Hoseok to join the conversation. They looked at each other waiting for Hyunwoo's answer.

"Yes." Hyunwoo replied briefly. "Or not."

"What do you mean by 'not'?" Hoseok is confused. Hearing half information made him nervous. "It's been a month since his arrival. Have you had sex with him?" Changkyun hit Hoseok's arm. He felt like he wanted to cover Hoseok's mouth who likes to speak out regardless of the situation.

"Almost."

"What do you mean by 'almost'? Don't give out vaguely info like that. You know, we don't have much time until the next meeting."

Hyunwoo sighed, "He tried to flirt with me on the first night we met. Exactly after you left. But I refused."

"Why? He's officially yours now, Hyunwoo. You don’t buy him at a cheap price, even though I know we don't agree about omega trading issues—but there's no other way to get an omega." Hoseok sighed heavily. He placed back his coffee on the table.

"I’ve lust on him. I feel bad. After I think about it, I'm no different from any other alpha. Even though I don't use his body for sex, I use his existence for social status and domination." Hyunwoo explained his thoughts lately. It couldn’t be denied that Hyunwoo also has a lust for his omega. Kihyun is very beautiful and he gives off a sweet pheromone scent that always tries to pull Hyunwoo into the lust grate.

Hoseok and Changkyun fell silent. They realized that Hyunwoo's words had a point. However, having sex with omega also an important thing, because it will increase the dominance of an alpha’s pheromone. 

"Hyunwoo, it's okay if you want to do sex with him. It's natural. Our bodies are designed like that, we can't deny it. Even I can’t resist myself from Changkyun." Hoseok bit the corner of his lip nervously. Why does this world feel so complicated? Even to go against social status, they had to do the same thing as cruel. "But there is one thing I want to ask, what is the reason you chose Kihyun?"

Hyunwoo glanced at Hoseok for a moment, then his eyes shifted to the vase on the table. Fresh pink roses were in his sight. "Because of his profile. Information from that Hyungwon guy who says that he is a rebellious omega. He might be a good partner for our goal."

"No. Hyunwoo, No." Hoseok shook his head hard. He stood up, stepped closer to Hyunwoo. He tapped Hyunwoo's wide shoulder and squeezed it. "I can see from the look on your face. You fell in love with him at first sight. That's why you feel guilty."

Hyunwoo was lost in thought when he heard Hoseok's words. Hyunwoo’s eyes stared sadly at the pink roses vase. To his knowledge, pink roses convey the message of elegance, gratitude, appreciation, recognition and admiration.

**~~oOo~~**

"Why hasn't he used my body until now? I don't understand." Kihyun muttered to himself. There was Sang-hee who was busy replacing the contents of the vase with the new pink roses that Hyunwoo gives once a week to Kihyun.

Every day Kihyun kept asking himself when Hyunwoo would act like the alpha he usually knows. But that day never came. Even Kihyun couldn't predict when his heat would come because Hyunwoo was never aggressive in front of him. Hyunwoo always treated him properly, always gave him options, gave him the right to speak and freedom. In just a month, Kihyun lost his decision. He had decided that he would follow his fate so that the pain of the torment would lessen and he wouldn’t fight back ever. However, the reality at this time was completely different from what he had imagined. Even Kihyun wore good clothes, he could eat every food he liked, his skin was well treated, the wounds on his body were starting to disappear, he made friends with the servants, even the most important thing is that his heart feels warm whenever he is near Hyunwoo.

Kihyun returned to his old self who loves freedom. He was able to say yes and no firmly. Sometimes he messed up and scolded Hyunwoo and even the servants when they were careless. Sometimes he helped organize many things in the Son residence. Surprisingly, not a single person protested or beat him.

"Sorry, I can't answer it. We betas can't feel sexual urges like alpha and omega. What's more, Mr. Hyunwoo is the best alpha we know. That's all I can say." Sang-hee smiled at Kihyun after she finished replacing the roses and water in the vase. She put back the vase on Kihyun's nightstand. "Just enjoy it, Kihyun."

Sang-hee went out of the room, leaving Kihyun who was looking at the roses in the vase curiously. Kihyun didn't know what was right and what was wrong anymore. _Is this just a dream?_ If so, he didn't want to get up. Because the world had been cruel to him all this time.

"Kihyun." The omega turned his head quickly towards the door of the room. He recognized that distinctive voice. His eyes sparkled when he saw the alpha's arrival. _No_ , he had decided to not be attached to an alpha. But he couldn't help it every time he saw Hyunwoo.

"Hyunwoo. You back? Where did you go? Why took so long?" His finger squeezed himself. Kihyun got up from his seat but Hyunwoo pushed his body back to sit on the bed. Hyunwoo also sat next to him.

"I visited Hoseok and Changkyun. Did something happen?" Hyunwoo's index finger was placed on Kihyun's cheek and stroked it slowly. He had realized Kihyun's hair was getting longer, even his bangs almost covered his eyes.

"Nothing." Kihyun shook his head. He clenched his fists in his lap. His lips clenched restlessly. Biting the tip of his thin lips. Not finding Hyunwoo's figure since this morning really made him nervous all day.

"Do you like traveling? How about Jeju?"

"Eh? Why so suddenly? But, I was never allowed to go anywhere."

"Hey, you are with me now. Not someone else." That alpha voice again. The sound that made Kihyun got goosebumps. Hyunwoo used it very rarely. But when Hyunwoo used it, Kihyun would freeze in the midair. Feeling Kihyun's body tighten, Hyunwoo rubbed his back. After all, the pain that Kihyun had felt so far may have been so bad that it made Kihyun very sensitive to changes in Hyunwoo's behavior. 

Hyunwoo kept watching his omega's face until he relaxed. In any situation, Kihyun's face still looks very beautiful. His pointy nose, long eyelashes, tight cheekbones and thin red lips.

_It's okay to feel that way, Hyunwoo. It's our destiny. He's yours now. Tell him what you think so that you feel less guilty._

Hyunwoo came closer and pressed their foreheads. The two of them were lost in the deep of each other's eyes. The corner of his eyes peeked at Kihyun's red lips.

"May I kiss you?" Kihyun's eyes widened even though he nodded. There was no alpha asked permission before kissing him. Yes, Hyunwoo always gave him an option afterall.

Hyunwoo’s hand moved to the omega's nape. His lips caught Kihyun's lips and didn't move for a moment—sticks tight like glue. Kihyun's body was in shock, his shoulders jolted as Hyunwoo's lips moved slowly to kiss him. The kiss was soft and undemanding—at least this time his lips wouldn't bleed the way they used to. Kihyun felt an electric shock throughout his body. Especially when Hyunwoo's tongue sank into his mouth, licking his upper lip and playing with his tongue.

That was the first time Hyunwoo took the initiative to kiss him. It didn’t feel like Kihyun always imagined. The sensation was—it felt like something tickled his stomach. His body melted under the alpha's domination but he was surprised that he didn't hate the feeling at all. His heart was beating fast as if Hyunwoo would hear it from such a close distance. He started to moan in every kiss that Hyunwoo gave to him.

The omega released that vanilla citrus aroma again and Hyunwoo was about to go crazy. What's more, Kihyun's moaning voice felt so real and pulled himself to do more. He couldn't stop kissing those lips until they were swollen. His body also emitted thick musk pheromones and mixed with Kihyun's scent. Made the bedroom smell intoxicating. Hyunwoo stopped the kiss with difficulty. He looked at Kihyun's flushed face. Gasping for breath. 

"You better get to bed quickly. We'll go tomorrow. I'll talk to Sang-hee to help you pack." Hyunwoo stood up suddenly and slowly left the room.

Kihyun lost his breath. He did not understand what he was feeling and what suddenly happened. But he was sure about one thing : he felt safe under Hyunwoo's mercy.

**~~oOo~~**

For the umpteenth time, Kihyun was fascinated by Hyunwoo's power. They arrived at a luxury resort on Jeju island in the blink of an eye. Even though Kihyun was hesitant when boarding the plane because it was closed space. His scent filled the space as he felt nervous. Fortunately, it was covered by Hyunwoo's presence by his side.

"Welcome. Mr. Hyunwoo." A beta resort employee approached them. Some people came to greet and then helped carry their luggage.

"Is the room empty?" Hyunwoo took Kihyun slowly, following the employee's directions.

"Of course. We have prepared a presidential suit for you." The beta smiled at Kihyun. This time, Kihyun smiled back. He did not understand since when he was more confident in what he was doing even though he was still aware that he was an omega. But his ears were still very sensitive to the environment, he heard the employees there talking about his whereabouts.

_"This is my first time seeing Mr Hyunwoo brings his omega. He looks even more superior, right?"_

_"Did they come here for a honeymoon?"_

_"Stupid. There's no honeymoon for alpha and omega."_

_"I feel like I want to cry. I've never seen Omega treated so special like that. Even Mr. Son hold his hand everywhere they go."_

The employee was preparing their room. While waiting, Hyunwoo talked to the other employees about the business conditions there. Kihyun paid attention to his surroundings. Most of the customers were alphas and their omegas. It was not an unfamiliar sight because only an alpha who had enough financial capacity to be able to enjoy luxurious facilities. From a distance, Kihyun's eyes caught the presence of an omega who fell down because she was slapped hard by his alpha. Instantly Kihyun remembered his nightmare. He never felt tormented like that again under Hyunwoo’s ownership. His sense of survival roared.

"Please, stop it." Kihyun shouted, he ran to help the female omega who fell on the floor. He could see many bruises on her face.

"What the hell? An omega defends another omega? What a disgusting scene." The alpha looked at them from a higher position, giving intimidation pheromones to the two omegas under his feet. Kihyun shivered, he knew that perspective. The eye that omega’s physical couldn’t resist. The view of intimidation that would bring omega's body to become weak and their body to form sexual turmoil by itself. Kihyun felt breathless when the alpha released his pheromone.

The alpha grinned—he knew very well that two omegas in front of him were going through a physical fluctuation that was going stronger. His foot was ready to step on the omega's pride.

"Back off." Another strong existence stepped in. His musk-pheromones dominated, devouring the other alpha’s scent. Kihyun looked up, his body control felt better with the arrival of Hyunwoo.

"Well, well, isn't this the famous Mr. Son Hyunwoo? Don't tell me that this omega is yours? Because he's just as insolent as you." The alpha tried to cover up the pressure Hyunwoo was putting on him with provocative words.

"Of course. He's mine. You are welcome to go right now. I don't want to see a disgusting alpha like you on my property." Hyunwoo stated harshly. He tried to control his emotions because of Kihyun's presence. If he produces pheromones that are too aggressive, it can have an impact on Kihyun.

"Oh so high and mighty Son Hyunwoo. We are allowed to do anything to the omega. Even the ruler in the community themself who gives policy. Omegas are the lowest human beings. I'm sure that you really enjoyed sleeping with him or even you fucked him mercilessly." He laughed with amusement. Hyunwoo ignored him. But the laughter made blood rise inside Kihyun's body.

"No!" Hyunwoo was surprised to hear the choked voice. "He never treated me badly. He's not a rotten alpha like you." Kihyun got up with unsteady footsteps. His emotions were more self-contained, sending his hormonal turmoil go one step back. Kihyun's face almost got hit by that hard punch from the other alpha if only Hyunwoo wasn't there. Hyunwoo grabbed the other alpha's arm with a hard squeeze on his wrist. He gave off a very strong smell of musk, which made Kihyun feel more dizzy. Hyunwoo's strength exceeded its limits, squeezing another alpha's hand tightly until he writhed in pain. The other man withdrew his hand as fast as he could.

"Huh. Ridiculous. I don't want to see this ridiculous alpha-omega duo either. Let's go, Ae-ri." The female omega followed the order. Before she could take a step, Kihyun held her wrist. He shook his head and muttered ' _No, don't go_ '. But the female omega let go of Kihyun's hand and muttered thank you then left with her alpha with unsteady steps.

"No."

"Let her go, Kihyun."

"Why? She will definitely hurt because of me. We have to help him, Hyunwoo."

Hyunwoo shook his head, "We can't. She's already mated with his alpha. She can't get away from his alpha." Kihyun's eyes widened, watching the pathetic female omega. He started to cry. _That's right_ , the omega that has been mated cannot be separated from their alpha. Only the alpha who’s mated with them who can give command and provide their sexual needs, but this does not apply otherwise. The omega that has been mated won’t be easily affected by other alpha’s pheromones and they will feel hurt physically when having sex with an alpha other than their mated partner. Mated omega's suffer end if they die. That's how the alpha tortured both physically and mentally of omega. That's how injustice feels. Kihyun felt a little lucky, because of his rebellious nature, he managed to avoid mating several times. He chose to do chaos which makes the alpha angry and prefers to physically hurt him.

Seeing Kihyun was sobbing made Hyunwoo's pheromone calmer. Kihyun's beautiful crying face was the sight he hates the most now. He hugged Kihyun's tiny body, coating it with his own scent. Then he carried him while stroking his hair. Bringing him slowly into their private room which was ready to be occupied. He didn't even care about the customers watching them. He sat on the bed looking towards the beach from their room, while calming Kihyun’s cry. Hyunwoo realized Kihyun's cry was a representation of omega’s suffering out there. Representation of the cries of his mother and his brother who were badly treated.

Kihyun continued to cry for a while. He sat on Hyunwoo's lap facing the alpha’s chest and hugged his neck. He inhaled Hyunwoo's calming scent. Kihyun never felt comfortable like that, even Kihyun could let go of his tears in front of Hyunwoo. The cry of the omega is always be a toy for the alpha, especially when they have sex. Because the alpha will feel more superiority when making the omega cry begging. However, Hyunwoo was always different and he didn't know the reasons why.

"Why are you always being nice to me? Why don't you just use my body even though you've spent a lot of money just for this damaged stuff like me. Why, why are you so kind? Why are you different from other alpha?" His head rested on Hyunwoo's broad shoulders. The man’s wide shoulders felt like they were made specially for Kihyun—even his shoulder blades fit the size of his alpha.

"No. You're wrong. I'm not as good as you think, Kihyun." Omega's body awakened. His eyes tried to stare at Hyunwoo's face. The alpha looked away. "I want to use you as a tool to get a child and higher social status. I am the worst alpha ever."

As Hoseok said, Hyunwoo had to explain what was on his mind to reduce the guilt he felt towards Kihyun. Hence, he planned this vacation. At least, _hopefully_ , this vacation was useful for entertaining Kihyun who might be very disappointed in him later.

"You're not like that. No." Kihyun shook his head hard. He kept shaking his head even though Hyunwoo's big hands cupped his face. "Don't equate them with you. They treat me like trash while Hyunwoo doesn't." His eyes looked back at Hyunwoo's iris. "I don't know the reason why you said that but I know Hyunwoo isn't like that." In just a short time, Kihyun had built up a sense of trust in Hyunwoo. Even Hyunwoo was the one who always directed him to be himself and reveal his thoughts. Hyunwoo treated him like a human.

"What did they do to you?" Hyunwoo asked. He never asked that question before because when they first met, Kihyun's facial expression explained the trauma and resignation.

Kihyun swallowed hard. Remembering the pain of the past was painful. But he wanted his alpha to know to prove that Hyunwoo was not the same as them. He didn’t want Hyunwoo to compare himself with them.

"They choked my neck and hurt my body with a razor blade. At the same time they continued to fuck me until I bled. I didn't even know how to fight when the sexual urgency came. It felt so painful. I don't understand why my body want sex when it is my own body that feel the pain afterwards." He squeezed his stomach, remembering the excruciating pain when it all happened in the blink of an eye. The pain was unbearable, especially when his body returned to normal without the influence of hormones.

"They took my birth control. I had several miscarriages due to being forced to serve them. I tried to fight back, but in vain. They stepped on my body—they said I deserved it. This body is just trash. Why don't they just kill me right away? Why they have to torture me like that? _It hurts so bad, Hyunwoo. It hurts. It hurts here_." Tears fell back down those red cheeks. His crying sounded so painful. Hyunwoo watched in silence, seeing Kihyun squeezed his chest and stomach himself as if the pain was still there. His heart felt pain hearing about his omega’s suffering.

"You are a strong omega. Thank you for being alive. I'm proud of you." His thumb wiped the tears. Kihyun sobbed whenever Hyunwoo tried to erase his tear’s trail. Hyunwoo hugged him until Kihyun calmed down and stopped crying.

"Please, tell me, Hyunwoo. I'm just a stupid omega, maybe I won't be of much help. But let me help you." Kihyun touched Hyunwoo's cheek. "I don't know if I can give you the best child with this broken body. But I'll try my best."

"You're not stupid. You're a strong omega who's very smart and confident. That's why you're here." Hyunwoo kissed his eyelids and cheeks. Kihyun's cheeks felt hot from crying for too long. "Would you help me?"

"Of course! What should I do?" His nose and eyes were still red from crying.

"Like I said before, I need you for gaining higher social status." Hyunwoo rubbed his cheek, "With your charming face and wild nature, you will make my position more powerful. I will give more dominance than before." Kihyun listened carefully. Even though he still didn't understand how. "Hoseok and I are trying to fight against this difference in social status. We are gathering several parties who are willing to work together to dominate the community. These parties need a leader and they will not submit to an alpha that has no partner because of their limited dominance."

Kihyun pensive. In his heart, he could imagine how weak Hyunwoo was in the community. Even though Hyunwoo was a strong alpha but he was too kind, making his defenses too perfect. He is smart to control himself so it doesn’t influence the omegas.

"Do you hate this social difference?" Kihyun wondered.

"Yes. This difference makes beta and especially omega tormented. Even though they deserve the good thing. Even my family."

Hyunwoo remembered about his father. Hyunwoo's father was the first to go against the community in his generation. His father had a high social status at that time, some of the alpha's began to support him. But things started to crumble because Changkyun was born. Changkyun's birth was used as an excuse to drop his father's position in the community. Some of them left their father's side. Little Hyunwoo witnessed firsthand how his mother and brother were abused. Until finally his father was forced to hide his mother and his brother from the community and said that he had abandoned them.

The father felt remorse all the time. His father loved his mother. His father became old without his omega by his side and then the dominance of the father weakens. Until finally, all power was given to Hyunwoo when he was 23 years old. Rumors began to emerge about his father's sudden disappearance. But Hyunwoo was the one who knew that his father had gone looking for his mother. Then he asked Hyunwoo to continue his struggle, looking for an omega like his mother and get descendants who would keep the tradition.

"Of course, I'll help. I'll follow every decision you make. I trust you, Hyunwoo. So please, let me. I'll try to make you shine brighter than any alphas there." 

Hyunwoo chuckled. Kihyun's determination felt strong but the way he convinced Hyunwoo was adorable. What about Hoseok said was true. Explaining what he thinks to Kihyun was the best choice. Even he did not expect Kihyun to understand his thoughts. "Thank you for understanding me. I promise, I won't hurt you. I'll protect you no matter what, that's why please be yourself. Don't be afraid of anything." Kihyun nodded. He smiled widely. His cheeks puffed up like a hamster. _He indeed looked like a hamster._

"I love it when you are smiling." Hyunwoo commented. It was a very rare moment to see Kihyun smiling. Instantly Kihyun's cheeks blushed unbearably. As expected, Hyunwoo couldn't resist Kihyun's cuteness. He gave a peck on the thin lips, making Kihyun even more panicked. Unconsciously the vanilla citrus scent grew stronger as Hyunwoo continued to kiss his face. His body stretched and made their bodies rub against each other.

Feeling the tension, the two contrasting eyes stared deeply at each other. The two of them approached each other and kissed each other on the lips. Kihyun closed his eyes, enjoying Hyunwoo's soft and passionate kiss. He returned the kiss with the same level of tension. His stomach tingled in every kiss Hyunwoo gave. Like there were many butterflies in it.

Kihyun shrieked as Hyunwoo started playing with his tongue. The alpha built a sensual kiss full of passion little by little. The alpha sucked his tongue making his breath gasp. His lungs needed a supply of air but Hyunwoo didn't give him the chance to breathe. Hyunwoo continued to suck, lick and crush those lips without the slightest pause. His big hand moved up from the waist, to the back and settled on the Kihyun's neck to deepen their kiss. Slowly salivas fell down to Kihyun’s jaw.

Hyunwoo was crazy about Kihyun's soft lips. He touched the whole thing by his own lips—kissing and sucking. The sound of Kihyun's moans during the wet kiss made him feel aroused and drove him to touch other parts of Kihyun's face. He licked the remaining tears at the corners of the omega's eyes. Kissing his red cheek then down to his jaw. Sniffing and biting the skin on his neck until it turned red. Giving wet kisses along Kihyun's neck.

His body reacted very quickly. The scent of Hyunwoo's sexual pheromones made Kihyun's body weak. He felt his sexual liquid start to seep from under his pants, soaking some of his thighs and spreading off sweeter scent. His legs writhed feeling the electric sensation all over his body. Even his pants began to feel tight. His buttocks rubbed against Hyunwoo's crotch by itself, feeling how the alpha began to erect. He growled right beside Hyunwoo's ear as he felt the erection piercing his buttocks.

"Kihyun," Hyunwoo called out with a gasping breath. His lips were still busy sucking Kihyun’'s shoulder and giving open mouthed kisses there—the collar of Kihyun’s shirt dropped down over his shoulders. That biological lust appeared again even though Hyunwoo tried to endure it as much as he could. Kihyun's presence always makes his body so difficult to control. In fact, he felt something behind his pants roaring and wanting to be released.

"Please do it gently." As if Kihyun knew what Hyunwoo was going to say, he first gave his permission and chose his wish. Then, as if Hyunwoo understood all Kihyun's wishes, he returned to giving a love kiss on the collarbone as well as his hand squeezing the omega's butt. Kihyun sighed heavily as the alpha continued to squeeze him—feeling the lubricant soaking Hyunwoo's fingers.

Those muscular hands lift Kihyun's body weight easily and put him to lay on the bed, and his lips were still busy tasting the salty skin. Hyunwoo returned to his lips, kissing them softly because Kihyun's lips started to swell. His hand grabbed Kihyun’s shirt, rolled it up to his chest and took it off in one motion. Hyunwoo was fascinated by the omega's beautiful curvy body. His chest was plumpy, rising and falling to catch his breath and his stomach looked so soft. Hyunwoo stared lovingly at the body and adored it. His hand gently stroked Kihyun's side body slowly from the top to the base of his stomach.

“You’re so pretty, Kihyun.”

"Don't look at me like that, it's embarrassing." Kihyun covered his face with both hands—trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. He had never felt such an adoring gaze from an alpha—making his heart beat faster with an uncontrollable rhythm. Even in his passionate state, Hyunwoo was still able to show that sweet side.

"Why not? Don't cover your face, I want to see it." He took Kihyun's hand and kept it on his chest. The plump lips kissed those cheeks again, down to his chin and to his chest, then settled on his left hard nipple. The older’s tongue nimbly pampered him, while the other hand rubbed and twisted his right nipple. Kihyun moaned loudly in pleasure. His body was trembling to withstand the sensation.

Kihyun's pants were messy, even the sexual liquid had melted everywhere, dirtying the pants and white sheets. Realizing that, Hyunwoo helped him take off the pants and showed Kihyun's cutely tense cock. Not only that, precum kept leaking from the head of his cock. Kihyun reached a high level of pleasure when Hyunwoo's lips began to kiss his stomach then that warm mouth licked his precum and then swallowed his cock slowly. Kihyun grabbed the bed sheet and squeezed it hard until it crumpled. His eyes widened, his brows furrowed and his mouth moaned incessantly.

Hyunwoo felt how Kihyun continued to twitch at every stimulation he gave. The sweet scent of vanilla burst into his nose from under Kihyun's slender thighs. He was curious and grabbed the source of the sweet smell and massaged it gently with his fingers. His mouth let go of Kihyun's cock. The stimulation didn't stop. His finger was still busy massaging the hole. He inserted his fingers one by one slowly and widened the access. The liquid leaked, spilling out from inside. The tiny body stretched hard and curved. He bit his own lip and let go of uncontrollable hiss. Kihyun felt his world spinning around.

After giving pleasure to Kihyun, the alpha stripped off his clothes. His cock straightened up giving dominance. Kihyun peeked at him from a distance—a little bit scared.

"Hyun...Hyunwoo." Kihyun called out with pleading eyes. His hand tried to reach Hyunwoo. As if he understood, Hyunwoo crawled over on top of Kihyun's body and hugged him. Kihyun hugged the alpha's neck and inhaled all the scent of thick musk greedily. They kissed again passionately. Their lower body rubbed against each other, adding stimulation to the pubic shaft. Hyunwoo smiled into the kiss, knowing Kihyun became very needy and enjoying the real taste of making love.

Kihyun’s legs opened wider and wider in every friction. Hyunwoo positioned himself to enter Kihyun's hole of lust. Slowly but surely his cock entered and was swallowed up. The liquid coated it and made the access easier. Hyunwoo forgot about logic and sank into an imaginary world. Hyunwoo's whole body shivered, Kihyun's body heat smeared his pubic shaft and made him lose control. The hole continued to twitch to give him long lasting favors, especially when Hyunwoo thrusted it slowly.

Kihyun went crazy. His whole body became too sensitive. Hyunwoo's movements that entered him slowly actually made him feel goosebumps from his toes to the top of his crown. All the nerves in his hole of lust react with sensitivity. His body jolted, making the shaft go deeper and hit the sensitive spot. Moreover, Hyunwoo kept giving wet kisses on his ear while thrusting. His mouth continued to chant a groaning incantation in an uncontrollable volume. His voice was hoarse. Tears started to fall from his cheeks.

Kihyun never knew that his body could be that wet, as if it showed how good he felt. He overenjoyed the overstimulation that Hyunwoo gave to him. Their body’s scent mixed in the room made his head feel dizzy. His eyes wandered. He tried hard to cup Hyunwoo's cheeks and stared at the handsome face with observance. Sweat filled his temples, the alpha was as messy as Kihyun.

Kihyun never knew that having sex could feel this good. All this time, he only felt pain all over his body. His mind was focused on how to reduce the pain. His heart was screaming for help. His body did ask for sex because of his biological status but he didn't know how it worked. But sex with Hyunwoo felt different, it made Kihyun fly to the sky and go crazy about the addiction. His mind focused on Hyunwoo and Hyunwoo. His heart was full of red roses. The first time in his life he felt lucky to be an omega because of Hyunwoo's existence.

Kihyun reached the seventh heaven when Hyunwoo attacked and added up speed. He was screaming non senses. Hyunwoo always hit the right spot. In addition, his hard abdominal muscles rubbed against his genitals until it turned red. The alpha pressed their foreheads. His breath blew on Kihyun's face. He caught Hyunwoo's thick lips, kissed them for a while and then his moans came out again. The alpha felt the same way. The hot hole was massaged and swallowed his cock mercilessly even the liquid soaked his thighs. He felt the peak come, as did Kihyun when something tightened in his stomach.

As if knowing the peak, Kihyun pulled and brought Hyunwoo's head around his neck. Kihyun looked up high. 

"Please mate me." It was an honor for Hyunwoo to hear that.

His thrust got faster but remained careful because Kihyun was a fragile creature—he didn't want the omega to feel pain anymore. His breath was hunting and trying to breathe in oxygen and Kihyun's scent together. Kihyun felt his hole widen because the alpha’s cock began to get bigger, got stuck and formed a knot inside his body. With alacrity, Hyunwoo bit the omega's scent gland along with the orgasm they reached together. Kihyun shouted deliciously when the sharp teeth pierced his skin. His cock didn't stop leaking all of its contents. Meanwhile, Hyunwoo's knots put a lot of seeds in his omega's birthing canal.

While waiting for the knot to go down, they kissed each other gently. Feeling each other's existence. Forgetting that their gender status is the boundary of the world. Their lips parted. Kihyun stared at Hyunwoo with big round puppy eyes. His eyes showed so much innocence, affection and adoration. That's the natural nature of omega especially those that have just been mated.

"How do you feel?" Hyunwoo rubbed their noses.

"It was intense and felt so good." Kihyun shyly said it. He hid his face on Hyunwoo's shoulder. His hands kneaded Hyunwoo's broad chest. "It was my first time to feel like that."

"Good, then." Hyunwoo kissed his temple. Kihyun chuckled in amusement when hyunwoo kissed his ear. He made Hyunwoo's strong chest and arms as a drawing canvas using his fingers. He drew imaginary puppies while imagining something was forming in his womb.

After the gentle yet intense sexual activity, they cleaned themselves and changed into new clothes—not forgetting to changed the wet bed sheets that were so messy because of the sex fluids they produced. Then they sat together on the balcony, looking out over the beautiful Jeju island sea and watching the sun set. Kihyun's head rested on the burly shoulder and his hands kept playing with Hyunwoo's thick fingers. He felt a stronger bond than usual. Even Kihyun whined every time Hyunwoo was out of sight—Kihyun had never whined before.

"Tell me, Hyunwoo. Is it hard to find friends to fight against the community?" His head looked up, met Hyunwoo's gaze.

"A little. Mostly only female alphas who want to but there aren’t many of them in the community. Meanwhile, the male alphas do not want to help people who are weaker than them and usually they work alone.” His eyes caught how the wind made Kihyun's hair messy. His pinky finger smoothed his bangs to the side of the omega’s face.

"That means, there are lots of alpha's like you who don't agree with the community, right?" Hyunwoo nodded.

"But their goals are different. There are those who want to fight social status, there are those who just want wealth. Over time, usually alpha like them have amazing omegas." Kihyun blinked. The curiosity was becoming more and more. He never knew that there were omega like that out there. Hyunwoo really always took him into a new world.

"Amazing? What does that mean?"

A cell phone rang, it came from inside their bedroom—it seemed like it was Hyunwoo's cell phone. Kihyun took it and handed it to Hyunwoo with alacrity. "Hyunwoo, you got a call from Hoseok."

Hoseok didn't usually call unless something urgent happened, especially when the muscular alpha knew that Hyunwoo brought Kihyun to Jeju.

"Hello, Hoseok?"

_"Hyunwoo? You sound different."_

Hyunwoo snorted. He understood what Hoseok meant. "Not the time to tease me. What's wrong?"

" _Good news, Hyunwoo. I was able to reach him and he is willing to meet with us._ " Hoseok spoke with enthusiasm. He could hear Changkyun's voice from a distance. Hyunwoo couldn't help smiling.

"Thank you, Hoseok. When can we meet him and where?" Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo's face in surprise. It seemed like something was happening and Hyunwoo looked happy. Besides that, Kihyun was worried about something in his body. His legs started to feel weak.

" _We are in an advantageous position. He's in Jeju. Changkyun and I will come there tomorrow._ "

The conversation ended with an enthusiastic Hyunwoo. His hand rubbed his chin. Making Kihyun curious.

"Who will you meet?" Kihyun's eyes asked for an answer but Hyunwoo gave him a smile instead. Sometimes the alpha in front of him is really annoying. If indeed Hyunwoo was going to meet someone, Kihyun didn't want to be left here alone.

"I'm going to meet someone who might be able to help us. That person has a good influence, even his omega is good at influencing people." Hyunwoo was astonished. His nose smelled a familiar strong smell. It came from Kihyun's body. "Kihyun?"

"W-when are you going to meet him? Will my existence be a hindrance?" His breath was raging and something was seeping out between his legs. Sweat fell from his temples. The pheromones peaked, the smell pierced Hyunwoo's nose. Under these conditions, the suppressants would not work. "I'm sorry. I can't predict it since I became your omega."

"You're entering your heat period." Hyunwoo hummed. It seemed that their previous sexual activity triggered Kihyun's heat, especially because his body had found the right candidate for the mating process. It seemed like Hyunwoo had to postpone the meeting with that important person. "It's okay. I'll ask Hoseok to change his schedule and come in 3 days." He stroked the omega's hair, making it smell even sweeter and more seductive.

"Is it okay?" Kihyun answered worriedly. He felt the urgency coming again, making his body sensitive to any touch.

"Of course. Let me take care of you first."

Kihyun muttered thank you. So far, Kihyun has never asked for more. The heat period is the time he hates the most. Because he had to beg the alpha to help him and they would only let him suffer. But Hyunwoo put his needs first.

He put his hand around Hyunwoo's neck. Not only that, he could ask for more now.

"Then bring me to your bed, my alpha." He said as he kissed his alpha and marked it with a vanilla citrus scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : I think Hyunwoo is so romantic here. Hahaha I was melting. Part 3 will be updated slower because I’ve something I need to do in real life and it’s quite urgent. So, please wait for it patiently hehehehe. Thank you to everyone who reads, give kudos, subscription, comments and bookmarks! See ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Yey, finally updated. I’m sorry for the late update. 
> 
> * This chapter has been edited. There are so many mistakes. Please don't take too much attention in grammar error
> 
> Disclaimer : If there are similarities between places and events, it is purely a coincidence. Everything that happens in this fiction is the author's imagination so please read it wisely.

Hoseok knocked impatiently on the door of the room. Ten minutes had passed but the person inside still didn't answer him. Meanwhile, Changkyun was busy watching the waiters passing by.

"Yes?" The door opened in the next minutes, exposing the male alpha wearing a bathrobe. Looks like that person just finished taking a shower. He combed his wet hair while looking at Hoseok and Changkyun with his chin tilted and his sight down. The pheromones around him make his existence feel so intimidating.

"Woh, you look even sexier right now, Hyunwoo." Hoseok said and was surprised by his own words.

"What the hell, Hoseok?"

"I mean, you look different. Your presence is stronger than before. Don't you notice it? Right, Changkyun?" Hoseok shifted his gaze to Changkyun who was busy watching the hotel hallway. Since becoming pregnant, Changkyun has been paying more attention to those around him. Like putting up an invisible shield to protect himself.

Changkyun nodded, "Hyung, how about Kihyun? I want to meet him." It seems Changkyun was more interested in meeting his omega because that was the first time they met. He was curious about what kind of omega Kihyun is always talked about.

"Come in," Hyunwoo invited the two of them to enter the room. The smell of vanilla musk lingered inside the room. "Kihyun is inside. He's still a little sensitive because his heat period has just ended."

The couple entered the hotel room casually. The two of them were shocked when they saw the mound of clothes on the bed—and Kihyun buried in those clothes—it looked like a nest. Usually the mated omega made nests using their alpha’s items when the alpha was not present around them—but nowadays it was very rare for an omega to make nests because most of the omega out there weren’t treated well by their alpha so their inner sense of belonging wasn’t formed. Hyunwoo left Kihyun almost all day in the room to meet his staff and Kihyun whined all day in the nest waiting for Hyunwoo to come back. Hyunwoo was very busy that day because they were preparing the best facility to invite the people that Hyunwoo and Hoseok would meet. Because the omega had just finished going through the heat period, Hyunwoo didn't allow him to go around.

"Hyunwoo, who is it?" Kihyun peeked, his eyes caught the presence of Hoseok and an omega he didn't recognize. His stomach looked a little bulging—Kihyun could tell that omega was pregnant from his scent around him. Omega can recognize other pregnant omega’s pheromones.

"It's Hoseok and my brother Changkyun. Get out of your nest and greet them." Hyunwoo went back to the bathroom and dried himself.

"Changkyunie?"

"Hello, Kihyun. Thank you for being my brother's omega. I hope you are happy with him." Changkyun smiled. He looked so mature even though he was much younger than Kihyun. There was a pair of dimples when he was smiling. He looks very attractive for an omega—Kihyun tried to imagine the faces of both Hyunwoo and Changkyun's parents. They must be so beautiful.

"No. I'm the one who should say thank you. You've saved me."

Kihyun got out of his nest and approached Changkyun. After hearing the story from Hyunwoo, Kihyun felt sympathy for him. It must be tough being an omega who was born into the Alpha family. Kihyun didn't want to imagine what happened to Changkyun in the past. He pulled Changkyun to sit on the sofa. His hand grabbed another omega’s belly and caressed it carefully. They chatted and got along quickly.

"So, when did he come?" Hyunwoo came already wearing full formal clothes. Kihyun helped to style his hair upwards to make it look more masculine and neat.

"In an hour. We must be able to convince him, Hyunwoo. Because I still do not understand his motive for willing to help us."

Hyunwoo nodded. After that, he ordered the two omegas to dress up because they had to be present with them. They were both assigned to be able to familiarize themselves with their omega’s guest.

**~~oOo~~**

It didn't take an hour to see the guest arrive. He did not come alone. Several beta bodyguards followed behind him. That person's appearance was too eccentric yet classy. His eyes were narrow but very sharp and his hair was dark orange. He looked so intimidating that even Kihyun could feel his presence was so strong. He sat worriedly beside Hyunwoo and hugged his big hand.

"Hello, gentlemen." He sat on the long sofa in front of the four of them. His leg was folded over his other thigh.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Lee." Hyunwoo woke up and tried to shake hands with him, followed by Hoseok. Whereas the omega only bowed their heads respectfully.

"Just call me Jooheon. I don't really like formalities."

Lee Jooheon—that name sounds familiar to Kihyun. During the relaxing session during the heat, Kihyun asked Hyunwoo many things, especially about the people they would meet. Lee Jooheon was one of the top artists who are influential in the alpha community because his family was one of the families that builds the alpha community and has a great influence from generation to generation in Korea, especially the city of Seoul. Hearing this, Kihyun was so worried. If Lee Jooheon was an important part of the ruler of the community, didn't that mean he agrees with the current rules and social judgments? He might even be the one who contributed to making all those rotten rules. But why would that person named Lee Jooheon cooperate with them? Was this a trap?

"You are too kind." Hyunwoo replied with a smile. As much as possible they wanted to build a good relationship with the alpha Jooheon.

"You look different from the last time I saw you—you look even more intimidating and full of confidence. Is it because of your omega’s influence?" The two sharp eyes moved towards Kihyun. His lips grinned. Kihyun didn't know what kind of feeling he felt when those eyes looked at him. But another sharp gaze he gave in return to the alpha who glared at him. Jooheon burst out laughing. "Looks like it is. Omega is an interesting creature."

Kihyun realized what he had just done. _Stupid_ , even though he was supposed to build good relationships but Kihyun tried to damage it instead—he didn't know since when he had become so brave again. Hyunwoo rubbed Kihyun's back when he realized his omega’s body was getting tense and restless.

"Right. Therefore I ask for your help."

"Of course I'm willing to help. So far, there are so many female alphas who want to make me their side." His eyes were fixed on the distance. Waiting for someone to come.

"Excuse me if I offend you, but is there any specific reason why you are willing to go against the community?" That's the question Hoseok wanted to ask from the start. The answer was determining whether Lee Jooheon was the right partner who can be trusted. To be able to contact Lee Jooheon, Hoseok risked many things from money, time and also trust. Doing all of these things was not easy, especially since the motive of the person concerned couldn’t be confirmed. So far, Hoseok and Hyunwoo have heard rumors from female alpha informing them that Jooheon was willing to help.

"Of course the reason is because of that annoying chatty person." Everyone who was there turned their head to look at Jooheon’s line of sight. A very charming male omega appeared. His hair was blonde and slightly longer than Kihyun's. His skin was pale white like the descendants of the vampires in the film. He walked so confidently towards Lee Jooheon and sat beside him. His lips briefly kissed Lee Jooheon's cheek and dimples. His eyes caught the presence of Kihyun and Changkyun. His lips have character and give him a distinctive smile. He was so attractive especially when blinking—He has an uneven blink. Besides, he has his own signature aura—not all omegas has it.

"Hello everyone." He greeted them. "My name is Minhyuk. I know you guys are fascinated by me right now. But unfortunately, only Jooheon can touch me." His fingers played with Jooheon's hair. He wasn’t like most of omega—his confident speech and body language attracted attention. He wore super luxury clothes that matched his perfect physique. His fingers were slender and long. His lips were light red. "Whatever it is, Jooheon is the best so you don't try to act stupid if you want to cooperate with us."

Hyunwoo and Hoseok chuckled. So this is Lee Jooheon's omega which is always the topic of conversation. Indeed, he was something. Even Hyunwoo and Hoseok could see his great influence on Jooheon's presence in front of many people. The blonde omega did not hesitate to speak in a pressing tone to the two alphas in front of him.

However, the blonde omega’s intimidation didn't apply to Kihyun. He looked at the omega in disgust. Especially when he grinned at Kihyun and gave those uneven blinks.

**~~oOo~~**

"I want to poke those eyes of that omega named Minhyuk. Does he think because he has blonde hair and those uneven blinks that makes him the prettiest there? No." Kihyun hugged and wrestled inside Hyunwoo's chest, while beating him irritably. At that time, they were lying on the bed. Hyunwoo tried to calm Kihyun by giving him a kiss and a hug. The meeting ended in an annoying way—the omega named Minhyuk walked up to Kihyun and said that Kihyun was a boring and unattractive omega. He didn't want to hang out with Kihyun.

That was the first time Kihyun looked so annoyed and cranky. Hyunwoo did not think that the omegas also had a sense of competing with each other to get the spotlight. If only in this world there were no social inequalities, maybe the omega would shine like the superstars.

Hyunwoo laughed, "I know you don't like him but you have to get along with him. He has a big influence on all of Jooheon's behavior. He's a smart and manipulative omega."

"But he said that Jooheon guy is the best alpha. No, Hyunwoo is the best alpha ever." He pouted. Every day, Kihyun's behavior was getting cuter. It seemed that the trauma and fear when they first met were lost in the middle of the earth. He began to express his feelings a lot and give colors around him. Hyunwoo finally understood that omega isn’t just beautiful because of their physique but their personality can also entertain the alpha.

"Could he be the best?"

Kihyun snorted, "No. You are the best of the best."

"Of course. Thank you." Hyunwoo answered with his trademark chuckle laugh. His lips kissed Kihyun's forehead several times. His omega chuckled in amusement.

"Hyunwoo, Is everything gonna be alright?" Kihyun asked. His eyes were filled with worry. Kihyun knew that fighting a group of strong people was not that easy. Kihyun had tried it before.

"Of course. Don't worry. If something happens, would you help me then?"

"I will for sure!" Kihyun cupped Hyunwoo's cheeks and kissed his lips playfully. Hyunwoo replied slowly to his kiss. Both of them tasted the sweetness of the kiss with a smile. Their faces got closer to each other as their kisses deepened. Hyunwoo's hand went under Kihyun's shirt and caressed his smooth skin lovingly. He tried to build a sensation of passion slowly. Kihyun growled as those lips dominated him. Hyunwoo's body crawled over and went on top of him. Bringing their kissing sessions more intense and sensual with their bodies rubbing against each other. He was playing with his omega’s neck, giving so many love kisses there. The beautiful neck always pulled him to do more, especially when the seductive scent wafted into his nose. Kihyun pressed his body with his alpha, signaling an invitation.

"Do you wanna ...?" Kihyun's cheeks flushed red when Hyunwoo asked it between their kisses. He nodded and pulled Hyunwoo closer. And that night became a night full of desire, passion and love.

**~~oOo~~**

Morning came and Kihyun's world felt more comfortable. His hand pulled Hyunwoo towards the hotel restaurant as his stomach roared with hunger. He pranced happily on the way to the lobby. Hyunwoo was happy to see Kihyun who was acting spoiled and cheerful.

"I want to eat chicken, Hyunwoo. Hurry up!" But his footsteps stopped in front of the restaurant door when he saw an omega named Minhyuk having breakfast alone—but he was accompanied by some beta bodyguards who Kihyun met yesterday from a distance. Lee Jooheon and his entourage stayed at Hyunwoo's hotel and could enjoy all the facilities as one of the entertainment that Hyunwoo gave to the artist while in Jeju.

Hyunwoo noticed Kihyun's thoughtful figure. As if he understood what his omega was thinking, he gently pushed Kihyun's back, directing him to get closer to Minhyuk. "Go on. Just be yourself." And Kihyun nodded slowly. Kihyun approached the blonde. Hyunwoo watched the two of them from a distance.

"Hey, Minhyuk wasn’t it?" Kihyun says hello. The blonde man turned his head unwillingly. He returned to dipping the fries in the sauce. His plate was still quite full. It seemed he was just about to eat breakfast.

"Yes." He looked at Kihyun and gave his flagship wink. "My, my. Aren't you that boring omega?"

Kihyun ignored his words. "Can I sit next to you?" Kihyun shifted the chair and sat down as fast as possible before the blonde even nodded. Minhyuk sighed when he saw it. Actually, he did not like to chat intimately with anyone other than Jooheon and he didn't even greet the bodyguards who accompanied him—another matter, when he wanted something.

"What do you want? Does your alpha tell you to be kind to me?" He snorted, half laughing at his own question. In fact, Minhyuk could guess that the omega he just met yesterday was ordered to approach him as a form of strategy for promoting cooperation.

Kihyun ignored Minhyuk's question, instead he was busy choosing the breakfast menu he would order and called the nearest beta waiter. Like his initial intention to come with Hyunwoo, he wanted a chicken breakfast menu. Hyunwoo said he could order whatever and as much as he wanted because during the heat period, Kihyun's food intake drastically reduced. Hence, he felt so hungry all the time. Until the menu that Kihyun ordered came, he didn't answer Minhyuk's question at all. He even took the blonde's potato at will, acting like a close friend.

"Why do you say I'm not attractive?" Kihyun looked at the blonde with a challenging look. Minhyuk raised his eyebrows in surprise, as if Kihyun's question was obvious.

"Because you are stupid."

"What!? I'm not stupid!" Kihyun raised his tone in one scale. After noticing the people around him were turning their sight to them, Kihyun pretended to be busy with his food. He remembered that he had always called himself stupid and even admitted to being stupid in front of Hyunwoo, but when the blonde omega's mouth in front of him said that, it felt like he wanted to tear that annoying face.

Minhyuk clapped his hands. "Yes, I see. Good. Good. It should be like that. Best reaction."

"What's your problem?" Kihyun unconsciously asked in a persistent tone. Minhyuk was even more happy to see Kihyun's frustrated reaction. In the distance Hyunwoo noticed the two omega who were chatting. He could not clearly hear what they were talking about. But Hyunwoo could see Kihyun's annoyed face. He smiled proudly to see it. Finally he decided to leave the two omega in their own world.

"I see. You're that type of omega but you don't use your brain. Still stupid." Kihyun's eyebrows frowned. He didn't understand the direction of Minhyuk's conversation. It was like chatting with pets. When you were speaking 'A' and you got answered 'B'. Like there were different communication languages.

" _Ya!_ "

"Okay, now I’ll ask you, do you know the reason why the alpha torture us?" Minhyuk asked in between his breakfast chews. His hands were busy separating the cucumber from the salad and putting it on Kihyun's plate carelessly. He looked at the green food in disgust.

"Because… because they are bad?" He raised the tone at the end of the sentence to look like a question. He himself was not quite sure of the answer. But there was one thing he was so confident about, namely, "But excluding Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo is different." Minhyuk laughed mockingly.

"That's why you are stupid. You don't even know such a thing. That's why they keep oppressing us. Omega is too stupid to think about it." Kihyun was surprised. He didn't understand Minhyuk's statement, as if Minhyuk didn't support his own people—he just dropped his position lower. "Even though you have resistance, it’s useless if you don't use your brain. That's why you always fail."

"How do you know about that?" The blonde was like a psychic who can guess what's going on in Kihyun's life.

"I can see it from how you adore your alpha. He must be a hero to you. He's really good, he treats you well." Kihyun was surprised by the statement, as if he became a transparent sheet in front of Minhyuk that was easy to read. The reality was like that. Hyunwoo was like a superhero in the eyes of Kihyun. The one who saved Kihyun from the cruel world and gave him lots of affection. His body language and his eyes glowed showed a lively spirit and a great sense of affection every time he saw Hyunwoo.

Kihyun answered with "Hm" and nodded. He was surprised at how good Minhyuk’s prediction was. "So what's the reason they torture us? Tell me."

Minhyuk sat upright on his chair. His eyes looked around. He found many alpha omega pairs in the restaurant. Within the blink of an eye, he and Kihyun could see how the omega always bowed their heads in front of the alpha—they ate unwillingly and some of them didn't even touch their food at all. Their eyes showed deep sorrow.

"Because they need us. They're afraid of us. They're nothing without us. They're perfect human beings because of us. That's the rule of second gender. We compliment each other."

Kihyun pensive. He remembered about the past, when he was first bought by a young alpha without a partner like Hyunwoo. The alpha said something Kihyun didn't understand. He said that Kihyun should feel lucky to be an omega. Omega being is the most sought-after thing in this world, their existence is rare. They don't experience life's intense competition just to dominate each other. Omega only has loving and protective behaviour. Meanwhile, alpha is a creature who naturally fights each other and wants domination, putting pressure on the psyche around them. Kihyun didn't really understand what that meant, because after that he only focused on how to save himself from the alpha's beast.

"So you're implying that we are their weakness?" Kihyun started to understand what kind of person Minhyuk was. He wasn't an ordinary omega. The way he thought turned the facts around.

Minhyuk nodded. "They need us to dominate others. Our bodies are designed in pairs with them. Have you ever heard that alpha will weaken if it is not accompanied by omega?"

Kihyun nodded. He remembered the story about Hyunwoo's father who lost dominance in the community because of Hyunwoo's mother's hidden presence. Therefore, Hyunwoo was forced to find an omega partner in order to raise social status.

"This second gender world is cruel, Kihyun. We're on the same level as animals. We don't know the reason why God made us like this."

Minhyuk explained how the second gender system was to Kihyun. Alpha's naturally compete with each other, that's their very nature. They try to control an area and not allow other feet to step on their territory. To be able to provide stronger dominance than other alpha, an alpha relies on the strength of pheromones. Pheromones are chemicals produced by alpha, omega and beta which are responded directly by the brain and are very influential on hormonal changes in the body that produce various types of behavioral and physiological responses. These dominating pheromones are what alpha's use to show themselves. Alpha with a stronger pheromone will give a fear response effect on the brain of every living thing in front of them. Like a scientific reaction.

To increase pheromones, alpha needs to pair with omega. Naturally, alpha and omega produce pheromones that attract each other like a sexual attraction. Therefore, the alpha and omega bodies involuntarily withdraw each other to sexual intercourse. The pheromones produced by alpha and omega which are sexually related are a form of stimulation communication to the brain and body systems to increase each other's pheromone production. This only happens to alpha and omega. Alpha will become dominant because of that, whereas omega will become more and more sexually attractive because of it. Pheromone intensity will also affect alpha's physical strength, while pheromone intensity will increase omega affection and reproductive system.

"That's why they love to fuck us." Kihyun was blown away. He never thought that far. The pheromone effect never feels good in the eyes of the omega because it only has a big effect on physical growth, whereas for the alpha it is something special. "But, if they need us, why don't they do good to us? Why don't they love us?"

"They are too proud to admit it. They feel they are the strongest so they oppress the weak. By oppressing the weak, their pride increases." Minhyuk took a glass of water and downed its content. His hands placed the spoon and fork in the plate because he had finished breakfast. "With the proposition that omega is the lowest class creature, they are using us to get power. Isn't that all the brain response? When you see someone being beaten, the brain automatically thinks that the person who hit the person is a stronger person."

"You are right. You are so clever, Minhyuk. I never thought of it before." He became interested in chatting with Minhyuk. It turned out that it was true what Hyunwoo said that Jooheon's omega needed to be watched out for because he was smart and manipulative.

"Yes, I'm clever and you are stupid." Minhyuk got a glare from Kihyun. "The omega is too busy thinking about why their fate is like that without looking for a solution. The alpha deliberately keeps omega locked up in the underground community. They want to create an image that omega must obey alpha. They limit the existence of omega. They are afraid we reject them. They are pathetic. "

Hearing Minhyuk's explanation, Kihyun guessed that the blonde also hates alpha. Maybe in the past Minhyuk experienced the same thing as him and Lee Jooheon was his savior figure. But Kihyun didn't know anything about the two of them.

"What kind of person is Lee Jooheon? Is he nice to you?" Kihyun asked reluctantly. He wanted to know more about the two of them but was still hesitant to ask. Moreover, Minhyuk had finished his breakfast, he thought he had no more reason to chat with the blonde omega.

"I'm not the same as you, in case you were wondering." Minhyuk gave a gentler gaze than before. As if there was someone else's figure in the same body. "The Lee family has a lot of omega and I'm just one of them. He's not a hero to me, unlike your alpha."

"So, you don't like him?"

"I love him so much. He is the one who taught me many things." His body sat back and relaxed. Kihyun started to feel comfortable chatting with Minhyuk. The omega looks like a complete opposite to him. Everything in him attracted Kihyun's curiosity.

Minhyuk was one of 10 omegas owned by the Lee family. Due to the large amount of omegas in the residence, there was a competition between them. Because the omegas knew that they had been bought by an influential family and they hoped to get the attention of one of the Lee family children, Lee Jooheon. Among family members, Jooheon was a typical alpha who was rarely found because he really didn't care about his environment. He was busy with his own music career regardless of what happens outside the world of his interests. So that he never interacted with omega. He would approach omega when his sexual needs demand it, otherwise he ignores them.

When he first came to the Lee residence, Minhyuk always got more attention from family members because of his physique, even though he was actually bought not because he was chosen but because he had to replace one of the sick omega. By taking advantage of his physique, Minhyuk tried to reach a safe place under the shade of alpha who was passionate about him even though with great difficulty. He seduced them and secretly influenced their minds so that alpha would calm down and not oppress his existence. Sometimes he felt like a slut who shut down alpha with sexual flirtation. Instead of having to feel pain all over his body like other omega, Minhyuk chose to accept the reality. However, after all, living in restraint was not Minhyuk's wish.

Minhyuk was born to alpha and omega pairs. Minhyuk's mother was an omega who was dumped from the alpha family who bought her. Minhyuk's mother was discarded because she always had an omega child. Initially, the alpha, who was Minhyuk's father, was trying to get alpha offspring. The father was so angry when the mother continued to become pregnant with an omega child. The father aborted the pregnancy several times so that finally the mother became pregnant with Minhyuk. Back then, the mother tried to escape from the alpha residence and was almost killed, but she managed to escape after being helped by other omegas at the alpha residence. Shortly after being free from the alpha residence, the mother was arrested by the underground community at the request of his father. So that finally Minhyuk was born and raised in the underground community.

Since childhood, Minhyuk had been indoctrinated by his mother that when you are bought by the alpha family your life will end. Even you won't be able to escape from alpha's power trap. Therefore he never had any other choice but to find a safe way to stay alive. However, when he saw Jooheon, he got a new hope. Jooheon was rarely at home even when he saw Minhyuk, Jooheon was not interested. The other omega also tried to get Jooheon's attention but to no avail. Until finally one day, Minhyuk found several sheets of paper belonging to Jooheon, which turned out to be some of Jooheon's songs. It was then, the first time the alpha spoke to him. From there, Minhyuk finally got close to Jooheon and saw the other side of an alpha.

“He's special and talented. He taught me a lot about music, he even taught me about freedom. When I'm with him I don't have to think about how to be safe. He is the one who gives me a door to the knowledge." Minhyuk revealed the facts without being asked. Kihyun understood what happened, the same as he did when he was with Hyunwoo. At least, he was relieved. His suspicions about the alpha named Jooheon immediately disappeared.

"Minhyuk." He recognized the sharp voice. He turned his head quickly, found Jooheon who had just finished working out at the hotel gym.

The moment before he left, Kihyun prevented his steps. Kihyun’s eyes were filled with sadness and admiration at the same time. “Thank you, Minhyuk. Next time we'll talk again." After hours of sulking because of the blonde, Kihyun finally smiled sincerely at him and Minhyuk nodded back. He quickly left Kihyun and approached the person who called him. He hugged the person spoiled and smiled broadly. Kihyun could see how much Minhyuk loves his alpha—as if his alpha is everything to him—it all radiated from his face. His blonde hair complemented the orange hair.

**~~oOo~~**

It was getting dark. Hyunwoo couldn’t find Kihyun anywhere after he left him with Minhyuk this morning, but his nose could still detect the scent of vanilla citrus around the hotel. He couldn't go around looking for Kihyun because suddenly Jooheon asked him to chat and then enjoyed dinner together and even he met Minhyuk. After finishing chatting with Jooheon and Minhyuk, Hyunwoo looked for Kihyun around the hotel. He still couldn't find him. In fact, he hoped that Kihyun would be with Changkyun, but when he visited Hoseok and Changkyun's room, they both said they hadn't seen Kihyun all day. The only possible place was their room. Hyunwoo entered his room in surprise, his nose could smell Kihyun faintly.

"Kihyun?" He stepped into the bedroom and saw the glass door connected to the balcony open. His feet stepped towards the balcony and he found Kihyun dumbfoundedly standing looking at the sea from the end of the balcony. His omega did not turn around at all, it seemed he was in deep thinking. Hyunwoo slowly approached him, then put his hands around the slender waist and hugged the tiny body from behind.

"Ah, Hyunwoo." His shoulders rose as he felt Hyunwoo's broad chest press against his back. His cold fingers gripped the muscular hand that was wrapped around his waist.

"You seem to be thinking. What's wrong? How about your chat with Minhyuk, hm?" He kissed his temple. His cheeks felt the omega’s soft and fragrant hair, as if he had just finished showering. Hyunwoo felt a little guilty for not being able to accompany the omega all day.

"He's a good guy." Kihyun stuttered to answer. Hyunwoo smiled when he heard that.

"Looks like someone has made a new friend."

"He's not my friend!" He pinched Hyunwoo's arm. The pinch tasted like an ant bite. Hyunwoo laughed.

"Kihyun, thank you so much for everything." Hyunwoo hugged him tighter and it felt so warm to Kihyun. Because of that, he couldn’t feel the cold night wind that blew from the direction of the sea.

"Why so suddenly?"

“Nothing. Just wanna say it." Hyunwoo should feel grateful to Kihyun. He didn't ask for much from him but Kihyun gave him more. Hyunwoo had not done anything to convince the artist but Jooheon gave a very positive impression today and finally Hyunwoo was quite sure that the artist had the same goals as him. Throughout his meeting with Jooheon, he saw how Minhyuk kept smiling at him. Minhyuk's smile made him understand that all this incident happened because of Kihyun. "Then, what are you thinking?"

“Hm,” Kihyun hummed, “Thinking about Minhyuk said to me. You know, Minhyuk is so clever. He is amazing. I want to be like him." He tried to look at Hyunwoo's face. His back rested on the broad chest. "Hyunwoo."

"Yes?"

"I think..." He opened his mouth slowly but then closed it again. It was difficult for him to find the right words. “I love you so much. I just want you to know that." A crescent moon formed in his eyes when Hyunwoo heard those words. It felt good to hear that especially when the face of the person who said it blushes unbearably. Really cute.

“I love you too. I fell in love with you, from the first time we met. "

"For real?" Kihyun was surprised, his face looked up trying to look at his alpha. Hyunwoo just nodded. The smile was still on his face. "I'm sorry but I don't know how I felt back then. It was so confusing for me to have you as my alpha. But I feel so happy. I thought I was going to die. Hyungwon always says ridiculous prayers like _'hope he will be a good alpha for you'_ every time I sell out. I felt it was bullshit. But behold, his prayers were answered. I just need to wait for that moment to come."

"He's a good person."

Kihyun nodded. He looked back at the dark sea. “He was the only one who accompanied me when I was in the underground community. He told me a lot of things. Even though his words are too realistic sometimes, I don't regret listening to them." He held tightly to Hyunwoo's arm, as if his life depended on him. He put all his weight on Hyunwoo's sturdy body, as if he had entrusted his whole life. “Hyunwoo, we just need to wait for the moment. Everything is gonna be alright, am I right? "

“You are right, baby. You are right." Hyunwoo swayed the two of them around like they were dancing. Kihyun smiled and followed that short movement. He felt so happy.

His face drew closer to give Kihyun an affectionate love kiss. Kihyun tilted his body slightly to meet the warm friction of their bodies in the cold night breeze. Feeling how that passionate kiss affected his entire body's reactions and made his heart blossom. Feeling how the kiss implied craving for one another. Each kiss conveyed a very thick message "I love you". Their breath replaced the gust of wind. Kihyun had realized that he had turned into someone special. The timid Kihyun was gone. Whatever happens, he would put all his soul into helping Hyunwoo.

**~~oOo~~**

"Are you ready?"

Kihyun took a deep breath and exhaled. He clenched his hands tightly to reduce nervousness. In recent days, Kihyun often visited Minhyuk to ask to be taught how to show confidence like Minhyuk. Even so, his heart still felt chaotic. He would meet many alphas and would even witness the terrible scene that befell the omega. He didn't know whether he was ready or not.

"Hey, Kihyun. It's okay. I'm here, remember?" Hyunwoo's soft voice calmed him a little bit. Plus Hyunwoo always released a soothing scent when Kihyun was tense. Hyunwoo put both hands on the slender waist and gave a little distance to stop himself from hugging him.

"Yes, I'm ready." Kihyun stared firmly at Hyunwoo. The alpha laughed silently.

"But do you need to dress like that?" Hyunwoo's eyes focused on the exposed skin of his omega's body. Kihyun wore a black outfit with a zipper that opens to form a v-neck line, exposing his collarbone and plumpy chest line. In addition, he also wore a black choker and silver earrings—which was long enough to reach his shoulder—on one ear. His hair was neatly styled, his bangs covered his forehead so that his face looked so cute and younger. He also wore make-up that makes his beautiful face line stand out. He indeed looked so pretty, but Hyunwoo wasn't happy about it.

"Is there something wrong? Am I ugly?" Kihyun reconfirmed his clothes and tidied up some wrinkled parts. After that, he stared at his alpha with an innocent gaze.

"You are so pretty but everyone is gonna look at you."

“I've explained earlier, that's the goal. I want them to see me, I want to show what kind of Son Hyunwoo's omega looks like." He pouted when he saw Hyunwoo's sour face all the way and kept asking if he needed to wear such revealing clothes. Kihyun was tired of answering that question.

Hyunwoo sighed heavily. This was the first time Hyunwoo realized that his omega was so stubborn. He didn't ask Kihyun to do anything there, he just needed to accompany him to the alpha community meeting this time. This meeting was an important moment that Hyunwoo and the gang had been waiting for who wanted to oppose the community because that was when they would make a move and expose themselves to become a new entity that would oppose the community.

According to him, Kihyun had done his role very well. He had become one of the link chains between omega of the alpha under the Hyunwoo organization. He also helped Hyunwoo in organizing their secret meeting. Besides that, Kihyun's existence made Hyunwoo more respected by other alphas in the organization that Hyunwoo gathered and they happily accepted Hyunwoo as a leader. With Kihyun around Hyunwoo, the pheromones of the two overlapped and created a new level of admiration of their own. Even though things went well in the end, many alphas in the organization seemed to like Kihyun and Hyunwoo weren't happy about it either.

"I know. But let me do this,”Hyunwoo tried to raise the zipper higher so that the chest was more sealed. “Imagining them staring at you, I feel so jealous right now. So please, okay?" He didn't fight back when Hyunwoo closed his clothes tighter. Kihyun couldn't help but smile so widely. Suddenly he felt power come inside his body. His body gives off a refreshing vanilla citrus scent that indicates he was ready, happy, focused and confident.

He walked in holding Hyunwoo's hand to the lobby and entered the auditorium where the alpha community meeting was held. As soon as his feet stepped on the carpet, all the eyes looked at them because the mixture of musk and vanilla citrus scent filled the room—the smell was sensual and seductive but warm—attracting the attention of the alpha and omega present. Kihyun smiled when the audience saw their arrival. His smile also attracted alpha and brought envious glances from omega.

Hyunwoo was surprised by the reaction. Previously, no one took their eyes off when Hyunwoo came. They see Hyunwoo as a loser alpha who pretends to show off because he wants to fight the community but he refuses to have omega. So that Hyunwoo's existence was ignored even though he had an acknowledged existence. At this time, it was completely different from usual. He had a very strong pheromone as a form of Kihyun's confident pheromone reaction.

"Well, well, well. It turns out that Son Hyunwoo who is acting kind-hearted is finally showing his fangs by raising an omega." The voice that Hyunwoo was familiar with interrupted. He had expected that Kang would talk a lot about surprises this time. A few days ago, Hyunwoo heard the news that Kang had been elevated in social status to be one of the people who was given special authority in determining rules in the alpha community. Of course, he always came to the meeting together with a new omega—Hyunwoo did not find the existence of the previous female omega.

“Yes, thanks for your recommendation, Mr Kang. You're too kind." Hyunwoo replied with a mocking tone, causing Kang to react. Kang could feel the difference between Hyunwoo that day and Hyunwoo 3 months ago. He seemed to have a stronger presence, more confident, more intimidating but also calmer than usual even when he was provoked.

He laughed derisively, “Of course. You must be happy because finally you can let out your sexual frustration. Ha ha ha." His two sharp eyes caught the presence of Kihyun who was covered by Hyunwoo's body. "Wait, aren't you Kihyun?" Kang laughed even louder.

Hyunwoo turned to where Kihyun was. He didn't know what happened to Kihyun because he suddenly became so quiet since Kang appeared. However, Hyunwoo could feel the tiny hand was shaky, even though his omega’s face looked flat.

“Hyunwoo- _ssi_. I didn't expect you to have a good taste.” His laughter rang throughout the auditorium. The guests now began to see them in the middle of the room. Hyunwoo felt a bad premonition when he found Kihyun who looked nervous being watched by many alphas in the room. He kept looking at the carpet floor and lowered his head. Whereas he had walked confidently into the auditorium before with his head tilted up.

"I'm sorry?"

“I just found out the reason why you ended up having omega, because of him right? You must be enjoying yourself too much when having sex with him. Indeed he is beautiful. His tight hole is the best experience I ever felt and his desperate moaning is everything." Kang grinned at Kihyun—giving him an extremely disgusting look. Hyunwoo widened his eyes, he never knew that Kang and Kihyun knew each other. “When the Hwang family lost him, I think because he died, it turned out that he changed hands to young master Son Hyunwoo. In fact, I want to taste once again the great sex tool, Yoo Kihyun. Too bad."

Hyunwoo squeezed Kihyun's tiny hands that didn't stop shaking and sweating. His other hand clenched hard. The pheromones that his body produces suddenly change from calm and confident pheromones to aggressive pheromones, some of the omega there started to be affected.

"Then, you know what else is delicious about him? His crying figure."

If only Kihyun hadn't taken one step ahead of Kang, maybe Hyunwoo would have hit that grinning face for the umpteenth time. He almost couldn't contain his anger when Kang mentioned as if Kihyun who was crying was the most fun toy in the world—even though he really hated seeing Kihyun cry, he would do anything to stop his crying. But he really didn't expect it, Kihyun took a step further, looking at Kang with a challenging gaze and emitting a seductive vanilla scent.

“Oh my, Mr Kang wasn't it? Have we met before?" Kihyun asked while tapping his fingers to his lips, as if he was remembering. "Oh, I'm sorry. It seems, I don't remember that." At that time, Hoseok and Changkyun arrived at the meeting. They were approaching. Changkyun was so worried when he saw Kihyun speak up. He almost pulled Kihyun's hand back from in front of Kang.

"You're always being rude, huh. How dare you challenge me? You're lowly omega." He glared. No omega approached him with such a defiant look. Kihyun he knew before was weaker than Kihyun now.

“You know, Mr Kang. I can't remember insignificant things in my life. After all, look at me now.” He raised his curved fingers high, watching the glitter of each nail. His other hand was busy playing with the tip of his hair. He also lifted his shoulders loosely.

"I'm fucking beautiful, right?" Kihyun took a step back, facing his body towards Hyunwoo. He stared affectionately at the contrasting eyes before finally hugging Hyunwoo, then he leaned his head indulgently while not forgetting to glare back at Kang. His body also emitted pheromones which made Hyunwoo's aggressive pheromones disappear and finally Hyunwoo relaxed. The two of them complement each other. "He treats me so well. My skin glows up well. My body is hot. And I have never cried before. Maybe you know a different Kihyun, maybe a Kihyun that you know is already dead."

Hyunwoo could feel, even a little, Kihyun's tiny body trembling as he said that. He tried so hard to get rid of that fear. Knowing this, Hyunwoo put a hand around his waist, hinting that he was present to support all the burdens carried by Kihyun. He was not alone there.

“Look at them. Even though they are omega, they are not as beautiful as me. They look pathetic. You alpha's aren't any better than Hyunwoo. He is the real domination here, the real alpha leader here." Hyunwoo was surprised at Kihyun's every word, he started to speak manipulatively and provocatively— _Ah_ , Hyunwoo remembered, Kihyun was hanging out with Minhyuk too much lately. The other omegas watched with envious eyes seeing the affection shown by Hyunwoo and Kihyun. Some of the alpha looked annoyed, especially Kang. Because it was true, the intimidation that Hyunwoo and Kihyun gave in the room felt real.

"Thank you for the meaningless speech, Kihyun. Whatever you say won't change the fact that you are a whore and the alpha community will remain in power. You can do nothing about it. We are the rules here." Kang and several other influential alpha's stepped in giving more intimidation. Kihyun took a step back when he saw the fiery alpha eyes glare at him. The room was filled with all kinds of pheromone scents, making the omega start acting crazy. Luckily, Kihyun was already mated with Hyunwoo so that his body didn't react sexually but he could still feel the effect of the fear.

Hyunwoo moved. He is the leader of his organization. Whatever happens, he would keep going. “We never broke the chain of hope, Mr Kang. Yes, you got so many powerful alphas here. But do you know what things can beat the alpha community?”

Both of Kang's brows furrowed.

"A position of higher power and a greater number of masses."

A crowd of guests was talking loudly about the person who had just come to the auditorium. His hair was orange and he was accompanied by a luxury blonde omega. On top of that, a bunch of beta bodyguards had come to see them off.

"It's Lee Jooheon!"

"Why is he here? Usually he never comes. "

“He is the only candidate for successor to the Lee family at this time. He's a person who has great influence in the Lee family. "

"Hello, gentlemen. Looks like you guys are surprised at my arrival. Well, let us sit first." He took a glass of wine brought by a waiter and then he sat on the table as he pleased. Minhyuk followed and leaned on Jooheon's shoulder.

"Well, let me introduce him to you, Mr Kang. He is Lee Jooheon. The Lee Family who have big roles in the community and he is a superstar. You know him so well, right?" Hyunwoo explained, giving a hand gesture towards Jooheon who was the spotlight that night. "He is our partner right now."

Kang was very surprised. He never thought that an alpha from one of the families that made up the alpha community would become Hyunwoo's colleague. The guests whispered while discussing Jooheon's whereabouts and the meaning of Hyunwoo's words. Some of the alpha that had been part of the organization formed by Hyunwoo began to show themselves one by one, even female alpha who had never attended the meeting came along that day as a form of participation to officially announce that they were against the community.

Hyunwoo spoke louder. "For you, Alpha who is here. You don't need to be hesitant to show yourself anymore. We are here to against this rotten community together with you. We have many strong colleagues. Therefore, I, as the Leader of this organization, await your participation." Hyunwoo also seemed to be a spotlight there. The way he speaks like a leader was added by his dominating pheromones.

Kang snorted when he heard Hyunwoo babble. The organization that Hyunwoo formed certainly attracted attention but the alpha community was not a community that could waver so easily just because of the existence of a Lee Jooheon. The greed, arrogance and competition naturally experienced by alpha was a reality so that alpha would still not be able to change their character easily. “You are doing so well, Son Hyunwoo. But it's useless. The existence of the second gender is a social gap itself. You can do nothing about it even though you are bringing Lee Jooheon here."

"I don't consider myself as an important person here," Jooheon overwrote Kang's words. He put down the glass of wine which he had just finished. "But I do consider myself someone who can bring good influence to many people. You know, alpha isn't that much even though they have a higher position. They are hard to beat even by a beta. But what about 100 betas or 1000 betas or even 10,000 betas? A great number of people will beat wealth. Boom!”

Hyunwoo smiled. The goal of cooperating with Lee Jooheon as a partner was not because he is part of the Lee family but because Lee Jooheon is a very famous artist. The existence of Lee Jooheon was used as a form of campaign to the public about the existence of the Hyunwoo organization which would oppose the alpha community and remove the existence of the underground community. Many people wanted to oppose the community, but they didn't have enough strength to do that—the beta population was the largest and Hyunwoo wanted to make them colleagues. So Hyunwoo wanted to accommodate all the entities who wanted to join the fight by bringing Jooheon as an ambassador. Jooheon's status as the Lee family was a plus. As he was the single best candidate for the successor of the Lee family at this time, he had invited several parts of the influential families in the community to cooperate.

Kang snorted even louder. "You are doing us so dirty, aren't you? Let us see if your beta armys can do something about us." He also went somewhere. Several groups of guests also went away. Hyunwoo breathed a sigh of relief, at least they managed to show themselves in the community. The existence of their organization was no longer a hallucination. All thanks to the help of Hoseok, Changkyun, Jooheon, Minhyuk and even… Kihyun.

"Kihyun?" Hyunwoo looked worriedly at Kihyun. He looked so nervous. His temples were sweating. His face looked pale. "Are you okay?" He took Kihyun away from the crowd and looked for a quieter place so Kihyun felt calmer.

"Kihy—" Before Hyunwoo continued, Kihyun tightly hugged his neck. He inhaled the soothing scent of Hyunwoo greedily to stop his body from trembling during the conversation. Hyunwoo returned his hug while stroking his back.

“I'm so scared, Hyunwoo. I try hard not to be afraid but I can't help but remember those days. He is a terrible person. It hurts all over my body when I see him, it feels like the pain is still there." Gasping for breath. He felt like crying but he endured it as best he could. Seeing Kang was a nightmare for Kihyun because he was an alpha who treated him so badly.

"You're doing good. You're good. It's okay now. I'm here for you." Hyunwoo kept kissing Kihyun's forehead so he could calm down again. “You are so brave. You are the one who makes me feel confidence and makes me calm. This can happen because of you, Kihyun. Thank you so much."

The omega hugged him tighter and tighter while inhaling Hyunwoo's scent as much as possible. He wanted to feel that everything was fine because Hyunwoo was there to protect him.

“Remember what you said, we need to wait for the right moment. And this right moment happens because of you. I love you. "

"I love you, too."

Hyunwoo never knew whether their plan against social judgement would work. Social differences are difficult to eradicate in society. It will continue to happen wherever and in any form. Even though it is something that is difficult to achieve, the hope never gives up in order to get all the things that are rightfully accepted by everyone, especially the omega.

**~~oOo~~EPILOGUE~~OoO~~**

> "An Epilogue"

A year had passed since Hyunwoo and his gang announced the organization they formed to fight against the alpha community. Nothing significant happened but he saw success coming slowly. Many people started talking about the existence of Hyunwoo's organization, especially the media. The media played an important role in influencing society. There were also many alpha who eventually switched sides to Hyunwoo's side.

Lee Jooheon was the most correct decision. His influence was so big on the progress of the organization. His popularity as an artist was used very well. He campaigned a lot especially for his fans so he got a lot of support. Lots of betas dared to go on strike and protest about the social inequality they got—they have dared to make a move because they got protection from Hyunwoo's organization. The protests launched by the betas triggered the alpha business movement to slow down.

“You are a great leader, Hyunwoo- _ssi_. I'm grateful that I changed sides and supported you. I've wanted to do it for a long time but the community has always put pressure on us." An alpha who was much older than Hyunwoo spoke. He was one of Hyunwoo's father's supporters in the past.

"Yes, he is. He was the one who planned all this, Mr Yoon." Hoseok chimed in on the conversation. He patted Hyunwoo's shoulder proudly.

"Don't say that. All of this happened thanks to your help. I'm nothing without you guys."

"I heard a few months ago you registered your marriage with your omega, is that correct?" Hyunwoo nodded and smiled. Mr Yoon looked so proud seeing Hyunwoo and Hoseok treating the omega so well. Not many alpha's are willing to legally marry omega because omega is considered lowly status. "So, how's it going? Why didn't you bring him here?"

Hyunwoo smiled again, a little forced. "He's not feeling well recently." In fact, Hyunwoo really wanted to take Kihyun to the organization meeting. But Kihyun didn't look well this morning. Even though many omegas came looking for Kihyun. Hyunwoo left early from the organization meeting because Sang-hee sent out an alarming message. Finally he decided to transfer leadership to Hoseok at the meeting that day so he could get home early.

"What's wrong, Hyunwoo?"

"It seems, Kihyun needs me."

"Okay. I will handle this today. You can leave. Is he okay? He looked weird since he saw Changkyun's delivery. Maybe he remembers something about his past. For now, you'd better accompany him at all times.” Hoseok said in a worried tone. When Changkyun gave birth to an alpha child and Kihyun saw the baby, he looked so sad. Since then, Kihyun was often seen restless, more silent and dazed.

"Okay. Thank you, Hoseok. Give my greetings to Jooheon and Minhyuk, they will come late."

"No worries."

Hyunwoo hurried back to the residence driving himself. He was so worried. For several weeks, Kihyun lost his appetite. He also did not respond much when spoken to. He also had difficulty falling asleep. Every night, Hyunwoo had to cuddle him until he fell asleep. Kihyun sometimes cried silently and didn't want to say anything to Hyunwoo even though the alpha had tried to persuade him. Hyunwoo did not want to insist, he would wait until the omega was ready to say what was on his mind. Because he could see Kihyun looking sad every time he asked him.

Hyunwoo arrived quickly at the residence and was greeted by Sang-hee who looked restless pacing in the living room. Not to forget, Hyunwoo brought fresh pink roses to improve Kihyun's mood, which often changes.

"How is he?"

“Not good. He doesn't want to eat anything even though I made some sweet spicy chicken for him. Usually he can't resist chicken. "

"Okay, thank you, Sang-hee." Hyunwoo nodded and walked towards their room together with the servant. “Ah, please bring warm water and make porridge. Maybe his stomach hurts because he hasn't eaten regularly for several days." Sang-hee nodded and quickly went to the kitchen.

Hyunwoo knocked on the door of the room but there was no answer. He opened the knob slowly and entered the room. He saw Kihyun lying on the bed curled up holding his stomach.

"Kihyun, are you okay?" When he heard Hyunwoo's voice, Kihyun immediately got up and whined. He was the one who asked Sang-hee to contact Hyunwoo because he suddenly missed his alpha a lot. He hugged the body while half lying down and Hyunwoo sat on the edge of the bed.

"I feel so sick. My tummy feels funny and I have a headache."

"Because you don't want to eat. I'll accompany you to eat so let's wake up." He shook his head hard. Refused to leave the mattress.

"I don't have an appetite." He tried to hide his face in Hyunwoo's stomach.

“What's wrong? You've been thinking so hard these days. Do you wanna talk about it? Would you tell me now?" Hyunwoo lowered his head, trying to look at that face. But Kihyun still hid himself in a hug. He squirmed, still wondering if he should say what he was thinking. Not long after, Sang-hee arrived with a bowl of porridge and a glass of warm water. He hoped that the savory smell of the porridge made by his servant can increase Kihyun's appetite.

"I've been thinking a lot about—uh, ugh." Kihyun woke up suddenly and ran as fast as possible to the bathroom. Hyunwoo was shocked to the point that he couldn't follow the plot. He went to the bathroom but apparently Kihyun locked the door. He couldn't hear what was going on inside.

“Baby, what's wrong? Please open the door."

"I'm fine. No worries." Kihyun shouted from inside in a slightly hoarse voice. In fact, it made Hyunwoo even more worried.

"I think he is throwing up now, sir." Sang-hee walked up to Hyunwoo with an uneasy face. "He's been vomiting lately, it's been more than two weeks."

"Huh? Why don't I know? Why didn't you tell me? " Hyunwoo's brows frowned.

"I'm sorry, sir. He asked me to keep it a secret from you so you don't worry." Hyunwoo sighed. Obviously, Kihyun had been acting weird lately and he had tried so many times to persuade him but he didn't expect Kihyun to lie.

Hyunwoo kept trying to knock on the door so Kihyun wanted to get out of the bathroom. However, to no avail. “What's wrong with him? Do you know something, Sang-hee? He's been out of mind lately. I think that's why he's getting worse."

"He didn't say anything to me, sir. But I have a guess about his condition. He's been throwing up lately, he lost his appetite, and as you said his suddenly changing mood. I think those are the signs of pregnancy." Instantly Hyunwoo widened his eyes as he heard Sang-hee's statement. He never thought that this condition was being experienced by Kihyun because all this time his omega had always avoided that conversation.

"No. I'm not." Kihyun emerged from the bathroom door slowly, while wiping the remaining water around his mouth with a towel. "I've experienced it a few times and I know how it feels."

"Kihyun, we don't know yet. Why don't we try to check it to the doctor?" Hyunwoo looked at him. His eyes radiated hope which made Kihyun sad.

"I don't wanna."

"Why?"

He screamed so loud in front of Hyunwoo’s face, “Because I can't get pregnant! The doctor in underground community said there is something wrong with my womb when the last miscarriage happened. My womb becomes weak because of the abuse it gets too much, It's a low chance to get pregnant again. That's why I told you my body is trash, it's broken!" Those eyes seemed to be flooded with tears when Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo. He could no longer hide his sadness. Ever since he saw Hoseok and Changkyun's baby, Kihyun kept thinking about it. Thinking about what the doctors said when he returned to the underground community with injuries and miscarriages. All this time he was trying to be positive that the moment would come later. He tried to imagine something moving inside his body every time he had sex with Hyunwoo. But after almost a year he was with Hyunwoo, nothing had changed. After all, that hope slowly fades with time. “I'm sorry I'm lying to you about this all this time. I know you want to have a baby. I don't want to make you disappointed."

He had been thinking too much since then—about how to tell Hyunwoo his true state. It made him stressed, daydreaming frequently and lost his appetite. He lost some weight and sometimes felt unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Kihyun." Hyunwoo tightly embraced the tiny body. Kihyun cried again and it was Hyunwoo who made him cry. He really regretted it because he kept forcing Kihyun to talk about his worries. He never knew that his omega thought so hard about it and sometimes Hyunwoo didn't realize every time he talked about wanting to have children with Kihyun. “It's okay. Even though we can't have a baby, it's okay for me. As long as you are happy with me."

"I'm sorry. I can't give everything that you want." He sobbed even louder. Tears rolled down Hyunwoo's coat. He continued to stroke the omega's head affectionately and gave off the scent of musk to cover Kihyun's negative pheromones. Seeing the two, Sang-hee felt sympathy too. She also hoped that her guess was correct. She even bought a test pack for his master secretly.

"I know, I'm being insolent. But the doctor said ‘low chance’, that means there is still a probability. I want you to depend on it a little bit. It's not zero." Sang-hee handed Kihyun the test pack that she was carrying in her pocket. She knew she would have a very bad impact on Kihyun's psyche if the results failed.

Kihyun took it with a heavy heart. That hope built up slowly and might crumble in the next second. He glanced at Hyunwoo who smiled a little at him. "Ok, I'll try it."

That was a tough moment in their life. Kihyun went to the bathroom 15 minutes ago and there wasn't any sign. Did something bad happen inside? Hyunwoo and Sang-hee looked at each other anxiously. The next moment Kihyun came with a pale face and burst into tears. At that time, Hyunwoo felt like a very stupid alpha because he didn't know about his omega's anxiety for a long time. He walked over to Kihyun and hugged him again, calming his shaken body.

“It's okay, Kihyun. Don't cry." He kissed the top of his head. Meanwhile, Kihyun cried in the recess of his neck and hugged him so tightly. "As I said, as long as you're happy. I'm okay with it."

"It's... two... lines."

"Huh?"

"It's two." Kihyun showed Hyunwoo the test pack and there were two red lines in the middle. Sang-hee screamed with emotion while Hyunwoo was still trying to process what the two red lines meant.

"Does it mean ...?"

"I don't know but it should be a sign of pregnancy." Those sad and red eyes looked at Hyunwoo. He didn't want to build expectations too high but the results from the test pack might be correct. He smiled slightly and occasionally hiccupped. Hyunwoo didn't bother. Immediately he carried Kihyun like a rice sack and took him to the doctor for examination. It was then that the two of them became convinced that they just had to wait for that moment to come.

"Yes. It is 4 weeks old. Congratulations." The doctor smiled at them. Hyunwoo could not explain how he felt because his feeling was mixed, while Kihyun looked so relieved as if a burden had disappeared from his shoulder. "But there is something you need to pay attention to."

"What is it, doc?"

“There are two of them. Maybe you're gonna experience worse morning sickness. You have to eat a proper meal to get good nutrition. That was also the reason why you feel so sick lately. They eat you up." The doctor laughed playfully.

He never thought he would get two at once. But there were things that always bother him when this happens. All the way to the hospital, Kihyun didn't stop thinking about it. “Are my babies okay? They said that my womb is so weak."

"Ah, from your past medical record, yes it is." The doctor smiled back, but the smile felt good. "But you don't have to worry. It needs time to recover well. That's why you get pregnant now. If it gets worse in the way of your pregnancy days, then maybe you need to get bed rest and get regular check up. But nothing's wrong with the fetus. They're fine. "

That's what Kihyun really wanted to hear. _'They are fine'_. Only that. And Kihyun would make sure they would be fine.

After finishing consulting, Kihyun continued to cling to Hyunwoo. He couldn’t hide his tears of happiness. They hugged tightly without caring about the people passing by in the hospital. They were just too happy to say something. They would show it with action—smiling, hugging and kissing each other.

“Thank you, Kihyun. Thank you so much." He kissed the omega's cheek. He never thought, Kihyun always gave more than he wanted. He got the higher social status in the community and now he got the babies from his beloved omega. He couldn't ask more than these miracles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Such a cliche ending. I hope I wrote it well. I’m so sorry about the final part. Actually there are so many things that I want to write here because the plot itself is interesting for me personally. There are so many parts which can be explored—like hyunwoo & kihyun past, jookyun past, even wonkyun parts, the real deal of the community because it never shown well, etc—but I decided to make it as short as possible and focus on Showki relationship. So there are so many cut timelines and important roles. I finally finished writing this two weeks ago but when I decided to make it short, I needed to repair it and cut some parts. I also decided to write another story because I have some refreshing ideas.
> 
> Thank your for everyone who read, give kudos, comments, subricpition. I love you so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 and 3 will be added soon. I hope it won't take too long. Thank you for reading this fic!


End file.
